America, the Beautiful
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Who knew America had kids, let alone over fifty of them! When the hotel reservations don't go through and ten nations, along with one pet chick, get stuck at America's house they meet his family. His crazy, very large family consisting of fifty something kids with ages that range from early twenties to prepubescent years.
1. Father?

_**Chapter One: Father?**_

_**Here's the first chapter of my States story! I'll credit the creators of the OC's used in the A/N below! I hope I do your characters justice! Note, the clothes on the states will vary with what you put. Also, I adjusted the ages of some of them to match when they entered the union. Delaware is the oldest and Hawaii and Alaska are the youngest, for example.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people! **_

* * *

><p>"He better open the bloody door!" Arthur snarled, soaked to the bone<p>

Needless to say, when the countries of the world got to their hotel in America and found out the reservations hadn't gone through and all the rooms were already booked, they were pissed. The nations had split into groups, one group wanted to go stay at Alfred's house and give them a piece of their mind and teach him about booking reservations. Meanwhile, the other group couldn't stand to be around America for that long or just didn't want to intrude and went to find another hotel. So that was how the personifications of England, France, Russia, Germany, Japan, China, North and South Italy, and Spain stood in front of America's house in the rain. Oh, Gilbert was there too with Gilbird, but he doesn't count.

"Vee, America's house is big!" Feliciano looked up at the large mansion like house with wonder

"Well," Arthur huffed, "I don't see why he needs so much space for just one person. Stupid, greedy American pig..."

"He better open the door, I'm getting soaked, aru!" China spoke sourly, looking very grouchy as he held up one cloth covered, soaked arm in disgust

Ivan smiled creepily and brought out his pipe, "I can open the door, da?"

"No!" France yelped, wanting the Russian man to put the potential weapon away, "I mean, no need to ruin a good door, _oui_?"

"You stupid bastards!" Romano snapped, "All you need to do is knock louder. So...tomato bastard, you knock louder!"

Antonio smiled at the Italian, "_Sí, mi pequeño tomate_!"

The Spaniard bounded up to the door, smiling happily even in the rain, as he knocked loudly on the door for a few moments. The wait was agony for the nations, but eventually the door opened and they came face to face with...a girl?

"What the hell are you all doing out here? You'll catch your death! And...wait, are you holding a pipe?" Her expression was incredulous

She looked to be about eighteen and had bright, wide blue-green eyes. She was definitely on the shorter side, not even tall enough to come up to Russia's shoulders. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail with her fringe hanging off to the side. Wide eyes stared at the nation's in front of her with concern and curiosity.

"Who are you, _mon ami_?" Francis walked up to the door, grabbing her hand and kissing it

"Ah, hey!" She floundered, "What do you think your doing?"

"Who the hell cares who she is? Can we come in or not?"

Finally having won her hand back from the Frenchman, she looked them over skeptically, "Very well, but only so you don't get pneumonia!"

Standing aside as the nations filed in, the girl sighed knowing this was going to cause chaos in her already crazy family.

"So you will tell us who you are, da?" Ivan looked at her, smiling creepily

_This guy has nothing on Alaska_, she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes but decided to answer anyways.

"My name's Natalie, but you can call me Nat if you want."

"Oh, gnat! As in the tiny and annoying bug!" The Russian man continued to smile

Eyebrows twitching, Natalie struggled to keep her patience, "Okay, then. Just call me Natalie."

"Um, Miss Natalie?" Feli waved his arms around to get her attention, "Does America live here?"

Eyebrows raised, she laughed, "Well, I mean, we _are _a very patriotic family but..."

"He means does an Alfred F. Jones live here?" Romano butted in, scowling, "We're looking for the damn bastard!"

"_Ja_, it'd be really awesome if he was here." Gilbert smirked, "Not as awesome as me, but still awesome!"

Eyes narrowed, Natalie looked at them curiously. First, they asked if America lived in the house. At first she guessed it was just a mess up in language translations, but if that was the case, how did they know her fathers name? They had to be nations.

"Maybe, maybe not." The blonde woman hummed, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because!" Arthur snarled, pushing himself in front of Spain and France, "That bloody wanker didn't reserve our hotel for the damned meeting and we have no place to stay! Not to mention we're soaking and would like a place to change our clothes. This was the address we knew our friend to live by, and if you could just tell us whether he lives here or not we could be on our way!"

Natalie smiled, "I'm guessing you're England and the rest of you are nations too? In that case, yes, my father is in. I'll have one of the others retrieve him while you're changing."

"F-father?" Arthur asked, confusion setting in

"Yeah, father! I should introduce myself properly! I'm Natalie Grace Jones, also known as the personification of Ohio. It's nice to meet you!"

Several things happened at once. England feinted, France wondered who Alfred had slept with, and the other nations began shouting. California, meanwhile, just turned around and went back up the stairs when he saw the company his sister had over. Not even midnight snacks were worth it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here it is! I hope I portrayed Ohio okay, she belongs to the amazing <em>LunaLovegood'sBestFriend_! Also the briefly mentioned California belongs to _I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_. So yeah, we'll see what happens and if California does eventually get dragged into his sisters shenanigans. Hope you guys like it, I'll try to take it slow with introducing the OC's at first, there are fifty of them after all XD_**

**_Until next time, hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. You will be one with me, da?

_**Chapter Two: You will be one with me, da?**_

_**I tweaked Alaska a bit, she doesn't like Russia as she did in her original profile. However, that's only so she can warm up to him later and he can really be **_**Mother _Russia._**

**_You can just kick me out of the fandom now XD_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people! **_

* * *

><p>Natalie sighed, all attempts to calm down the irate nations in front of her abandoned. Shaking her head, she watched as England clamored to his feet and joined the yelling. Her father was <em>definitely <em>going to be needed to clear this mess up. However, she couldn't leave the nations alone unattended while she went to retrieve him. All the other states were surely asleep, it was nearly one in the morning after all, and she herself had only gotten up for a glass of water when she heard the banging on the door.

"Hey, could you please-?" Ohio's attempts to speak were drowned out as the Nations continued to scream bloody murder

"Might you quiet down, I need to-!" Her mouth snapped shut when she saw Russia get his pipe out

"Hey, now, there's no need for that so please put it away!" Natalie's eyebrow twitched violently when she found that she was being completely ignored

"Hey!" A clear, cold voice cut through all the racket, "You all will pay attention to my big sister, da?"

_Ava__, _Natalie mentally sighed, _thank god._

The ten nations whirled to face the speaker and the majority went white with either shock or fear. Maybe a little of both. A small girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen, stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Her long white hair was wavy and her bangs slightly covered one of her bright, violet eyes. Her mouth was curled into a slightly threatening smile as she glared at the nations in front of her. When she spotted Ivan, he face fell a little but she still stood tall and proud, refusing to back down so easily.

Natalie's mouth twitched up a little when she saw her sister act like their father would. Ava was absolutely terrified of Russia since she was bought by America, but being around all the states had really changed her from that scared little girl she used to be. The girl had a back bone now, and here she was standing up to her former caregiver who didn't even know she existed. Alaska would never hurt a fly, in all honesty, unless you harmed her family. Then _all _bets are off and your better pray she's in a good mood. For being so quiet and shy on a normal basis, the girl could be quite terrifying.

"Well, now that you're all _quiet_," Natalie sent the group the stink eye, "I would like to introduce one of my many sisters. This is Ava Eliza Jones, she personifies Alaska."

"I prefer Liza." The small girl glanced away for a moment, her shyness catching up with her

"Alaska, you were bought from Mother Russia, da?" Russia's smile grew wider and even scarier

"What?" Gilbert shouted, "You mean there's another Russian asshole?"

"Alaska, you will become one with me, da?" Russia took a step towards the girl, ignoring how Natalie tensed up

Ava smiled at him in her own terrifying way, "Over my cold, dead body."

France sighed slightly in relief before whispering to England, "I think I'm glad she's more like America than Russia, _oui_?"

"It's like choosing the lesser of two evils." A still very pale England replied blandly

Huffing, Natalie turned to speak to Alaska, "Liza, could you please go and fetch dad?"

"Of course, I have a strong feeling that you will be needing him." The girl's smile became slightly more real as she smiled at her sister, "Anyways, it's far too warm down here. I think I'm gonna get heat stroke!"

Natalie rolled her eyes in an affectionate way, "Ten below is too hot for you, Ava!"

"Liza." The girl corrected quickly

"Nope!" Natalie spoke in a babyish voice, "You'll always be Wittle Ava to me!"

"Please stop." Ava stressed the words

"I remember when dad first brought you home! You were so cute! Honestly, I don't know what happened-!"

"I'm going to get dad!" Ava cut her sister off, practically running away

"Well!" Natalie copied her fathers Hollywood Smile, "While Ava gets dad, we'll all wait here!"

"Do you think Mister America will be mad we came here and he didn't know?" Feliciano asked with wide eyes

"Oh, yeah. Definately! He's gonna be pissed!" Her smile became slightly amused, "Good luck!"

The Nations exchanged glances, wondering what the hell they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woo! That's done! Credit for Alaska goes to Rainbow, sorry if I messed her up. I changed her age just a little, and she doesn't like Russia too much (she will later though). <em>**

**_Until next time, hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Old Wounds

_**Chapter Three: Old Wounds**_

_**I tried history and it didn't work out XD War of 1812 is mentioned!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Waiting for America to come down and greet the nations was the longest minutes of their extensive lives. Romano glanced around looking for the blonde nation. <em>Surely<em>, the Italian thought, _the happy go lucky nation that was probably the biggest idiot to exist since ever couldn't be that scary_. Glancing over at Spain, he remembered the one time he had really seen the very excitable and annoying nation mad. It had been…frightening to say the least.

Yeah, they were all screwed.

"Hey, Nat, what's going on? I passed Liza on the way here and she seemed to be in a rush. Something about a 'bunch of idiots down there with Natalie'."

"Idiots?" England screeched as all the nations looked at the speaker behind Ohio

He looked older than Ohio, he was maybe in his early twenties. His golden blonde hair was messy and hung in his blue eyes. He had a small build and was defiantly on the shorter side, barely taller than Natalie. His shoulders were rigid as he glared at the England, cold and seemingly bitter.

"Yes, idiots. Although I think she was just referring to one in particular." His words were clipped and harsh as he stared at Arthur

"W-what?" The Englishman floundered, "How dare you-?"

"How dare _I_? How dare_ you_? You and your stupid Stamp Act, how does that make sense you lobster-?" He snapped, before being cut off by his sister

"Aaron! Not the time or the place!" Natalie grabbed her brothers arm

"Yes, it is! I never got to give him a piece of my mind back then, so why not now?"

"The bloody hell is going on?" England snapped, face red in anger at the Revolution being mentioned

Both the states ignored him as Natalie sighed, "It was hundreds of years ago, dad is over it, you should be too!"

"Dad is _not _over it! You know what he thinks of that Englishman!" The unknown state glared at Arthur once more

"Yes, he thinks of him as a friend!" Ohio pressed on

"Barely." The young man scoffed

Arthur, meanwhile, stared at the two in shock. Alfred still held a grudge about the Revolution? Sure, he himself might not like hearing let alone talking about the sensitive topic but he didn't dislike America anymore by a longshot. Did Alfred hate him still?

"Ronnie, please be reasonable-"

"I will not." His voice was soft though everyone still heard him clearly, "You remember what he did to Martha, and by extension dad. You remember the pain they went through."

Natalie frowned deeply and spoke in quiet words, "All of us who were around at that time time do."

"Martha still has nightmare about the fire and her burns haven't healed, pretty sure dads haven't either!"

Oh god. _That _war. The War of 1812. Arthur always knew he'd regret that, even when they had just lit the fire. He knew he'd regret letting Matthew get revenge, letting them burn down the Capitol. Then again, as Canada had said, an eye for an eye. Though, when he thinks back and hears America's screams, he knew it had been so much worse for the rebelious youth than it had his quiet older brother.

Also, all this meant there was a personification of America's Capitol. Bloody hell, he wondered how that whole ordeal had turned out for them?

"That is enough!" Natalie snapped, "I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

Turning to the nations, she paused to give England an apologetic look, "Okay everyone! This is my brother, Aaron Howard Jones, or as I like to call, Ronnie. He personifies the state of Rhode Island."

"Don't call me Ronnie." He shook his head

One of the original thirteen. Arthur should of guessed.

"It's nice to meet you, ve~" Italy smile, oblivious to the tense atmosphere

Rhode Island nodded jerkily at him and gave a tight smile, "Yes, I guess it good to meet all of you too. After all, even though he is a pretty shitty person, I've always wanted to know about my other father."

Eyes widening, all the nations looked at Arthur who was being stared at by the male state. Other father? The boy _did _have a bit of an accent that Arthur would dare call, even if it's as watered down as can be, English. His eyebrows were a bit too thick to be normal and though his eyes were blue, the shape was identical to his own. Bloody hell, he had a child with Alfred.

"Someone catch him, he's gonna-!" Gilbert was cut off by a dull thud as Arthur hit the floor, "Feint. Kesesesesesese! This is the best!"

As Germany sent his brother a disapproving look, Rhode Island and Ohio walked over to the man who was now out cold.

"You know," Aaron began as he scrunched up his nose, "I expected something more out of the 'Oh so great British Empire'."

"What _is _going on here?" A confused and slightly annoyed voice sounded from the staircase, "Why are you all in my house and why is Britain passed out on the floor?"

There at the bottom of the stairs was one very annoyed and pissed of America about to go into Daddy Bear mode.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woo! That's done! Credit for Rhode Island goes to me! Poor England, though. Finds out he has a son right after he finds out his (secret crush XD) friend possibly still holds a very bad grudge against him. OH, and his son hates him. That must suck.<em>**

**_Do you think the nations will survive Daddy!America?_**

**_Until next time, hope you enjoyed!_**


	4. America Gets Mad

_**Chapter Four: America Gets Mad**_

_**Hope you guys like it! To everyone who celebrates, by the way, Happy Thanksgiving!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Alfred stood at the bottom of the stairs in American flag pajamas, a scowl unnaturally set on his face. He quickly walked over to Natalie and Aaron, speaking to them in hushed whispers.<p>

"Ve~" Feliciano clung to Germany tightly, ignoring his brothers cursing for I to get off, "America looked mad..."

"We did come into his house unannounced." Kiku spoke quietly

"Well, what did the damn bastard expect?" Romano growled loudly, "The payment for the fucking hotel rooms didn't go through! It isn't our fault, it's America's!"

"Actually," An icy voice spoke, "It's Liam's fault. Dad was too busy in D.C. to do something so trivial."

Descending the staircase was what seemed to be two more states, a girl about eighteen who had what looked to be a six year old clinging to her leg. The older girl picked up the child and began to come down the stairs briskly. She had fair skin and stood quite tall. Well, taller than Ohio at least. Her dark red, almost brunette, hair was held in a loose braid. Her blue eyes silently appraised the nations for any threat as she sat the younger girl down. Aaron noticed the two after the nations and his loud exclamation drew his father and sisters attention to the pair.

"Lily! Iris, I thought she was in bed, what the hell-" He was elbowed in the ribs by Natalie

"Children!" His sister hissed, looking pointedly at the two new states

"I think Ris can take a few 'bad words', as you call them." He rolled his eyes

"You know I was talking about Lily!" She snapped quietly

The red head sat the little girl down and immediately she took off running. America quickly kneeled and caught the child, promptly kissing her on the cheek as she giggled. America stood up and swung the girl around on his hip before smiling at the older state.

"This!" Natalie exclaimed to get their attention, "This is-"

"I'm Iris Rosella Jones." The red head smiled crookedly, "Nice ta meet ya!"

Rolling her eyes, Ohio continued as though she hadn't been interrupted, "She represents Nevada! She's also very rude."

"I'd say!" China snapped, "Us getting a hotel is not trivial, aru! It's important that visiting nations-"

"More important than the security of the United States? That's where dad was! With the president and military officials discussing very important things!" Nevada snapped coldly

"All your damn kids are so rude!" Romano looked at America in annoyance

"Excuse me?" America laughed a little in disbelief as a very fake mile grew on his lips, "I don't believe I invited you to my house so you could insult my kids! In fact, I didn't invite you at all!"

"Daddy!" The little girl in his arms exclaimed, "No yelling!"

America softly smiled down at the girl, "Sorry, princess."

Natalie jumped at the chance to defuse the situation, "Yes, let's all discuss things calmly!"

"Or dad could bomb all their asses and we wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"Aaron!" Ohio screeched, "You can't say things like that!"

"We were all thinking it! We'll us states and dad were!" He defended

Pursing her lips, Natalie motioned to the little girl in hopes to turn the conversation away from bombs. She was pretty sure her dad was pissed enough to follow through with her brothers threat right now.

"This is Hannah Lily Jones! She represents Hawaii!" The rushed words fell out of her mouth

"Aloha!" The little girl smiled widely, dimples showing

Long brown hair fell ing curly ringlets over the little girls shoulder. Her wide blue eyes stared at the people in the room, popping out against her tan skin. She had a bright, yellow set of pajamas on that nearly burned your retinas.

"H-Hawaii?" Japan struggled to stay calm, his face as pale as a ghost

Aaron smiled crookedly as he pointed at the disturbed nation, "I assume you're Japan. So, how're you feeling about yourself right now?"

"Get out!" Natalie yelled, smacking her brother on the head, "Just leave!"

"Why?" Rhode Island looked at his sister innocently

"Because, dammit, you're gonna start World War Three!" Ohio shoved her brother out of the room, following behind him

"Natalie!" The nations could hear the boy mock gasp, "There are children!"

His laughing echoed through the halls as Ohio dragged her brother back up to where their bedrooms were. America shook his head, laughing dryly at his sons humor.

"Iris, take Lily back to bed." The blonde nation passed the little girl over to Nevada

"Daddy!" The brunette girl whined, "You said earlier you'd read me a story after you got done helping Martha!"

"I'm done in D.C. and I'll be up to read to you after I deal with this." He ruffled the little girls hair

"Okay! Love you daddy!" Lily shouted as her sister held her

"Night, dad!" Iris smiled at their father before taking the youngest state up to bed

It was just the nations now, and Spain could tell you could cut the tension in the air like a ripe tomato. America stared all of them down coldly, the glare looking alien on his usually smiling face.

"Why are you here?" The blonde man asked, "Are you here to hurt one of my kids? Because if you are then so help me I will both the World Wars look like children's play!"

Blinking in shock, Germany spoke up, "The is no reason to threaten war over-"

"There is every reason!" America hissed, "These are my kids, god dammit! If you touch a hair on their heads I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't kill mother Russia, da?" Ivan smiled creepily, staring at America

"Wanna bet?" America laughed harshly, "You hurt one of my states and I'll make the Cold War look like a little spat!"

How a man could look terrifying in such ridiculous pajamas, Gilbert would never know.

"We're not here for your damn kids!" Romano faltered a little as America turned to look at him, "We...We just need someplace to stay because our hotel rooms didn't book, you bastard!"

"Oh!" America's personality did a one eighty as he smiled widely at them, "You could have just said so! I'll take you to the guest rooms! We have enough for each of you! Erm...could someone get England off the floor?"

As the American happily walked up the stairs to the guest rooms, Gilbert stared wide eyed. The albino turned to France, who was also looking a bit shell shocked.

"You know...I think he might be a little cracked..." The former nation whispered to his friend

"_Oui_!" The Frenchman nodded, "I must agree with you. Then again, after raising fifty kids, how could one not be a little messed up?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, AaronRhode Island...what a trouble maker..._**

**_Nevada belongs to The Silver Magician of Chaos and Hawaii belongs to autumnkitten25! I really hope you guys enjoy how your OC's turned out!_**

**_So, the nations made it out alive, if not a little shaken after the multiple threats of war from America (and bombing from Rhode Island!)._****_  
><em>**

**_In other new, my laptop broke so I typed all this on an iPad...fun times..._**

**_Until next time, hope you enjoyed!_**


	5. State Fights

_**Chapter Five: State Fights**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had been very uneventful, after Alfred had led them to their rooms they had stayed there the rest of the time until morning. England had been dragged to him room by Germany after Russia had refused to even touched the island nation. That was how Arthur found himself lying on a more comfortable bed than even his own at home, though he'd die before he admitted Americas house had better furniture than his. The one. Thing he didn't enjoy, though, was the American flags on <em>everything<em>. Blankets, pajamas, lamps, you name it and it had Alfred's flag on it.

As he looked at the sleep attire provided, he was thankful he had brought his own.

However, the hideous things Alfred forced upon his guests were not the most pressing matter on his mind. No, that belonged to the topping of Alfred possibly hating him. The bushy browed man couldn't fathom it, America was always pleasant to him at the meeting and what not! With all the invites to go see movies and just 'chill', Arthur would say the American was overly pleasant with him.

That state, was it Ronald or Aaron? besides the point, the personification of Rhode Island probably just said those things out of anger. Right? England certainly hoped so because, even if he would swan dive of Big Ben before admitting it, he didn't think he could deal with Alfred hating him. Again.

* * *

><p>At maybe six in the morning there was a commotion outside the hallway, causing England to bolt staright up in his bed. Jumping out of bed, he quickly pulled open the door and his eye began to twitch violently. Standing there was what seemed to be another one of the states. Damn America and his disruptive, rude, and unnecicarily loud children.<p>

A woman who was roughly the same height as Japan was yelling in the hallway for the nations to get up.

"Breakfast time!" She yelled again, smiling kindly

"Why are you yelling?" Lovino snarled as he slammed his door open

"Ve~" Feliciano smiled from his door, "Don't yell at the _bella ragazza_,_ fratello_!"

"Beautiful girl, my ass!" The italian snorted, "She yelling at the top of her lungs this early in the morning, she needs to be yelled at!"

"Ah, sorry, _chica_! _Mi tomate _isn't a morning person!" Antonio smiled widely, ignoring the curses Romano grumbled at him_  
><em>

"_Padre España_?" The girls eyes were wide

"Eh..." Spain froze, looking at the girl with wide eyes

"Ohonhonhon!" France laughed, wrapping an arm around his best friends shoulders, "You shared your love with _Amérique_?"

"Papa France?" If possible, her eyes got even wider

She almost looked like a mini Spain except for her darker skin and her eyes, that shade of blue was totally Frances. Her brunette hair fell long and loose over her shoulders. She had a small visible tattoo of a heart on her shoulder that was visible with the sleeveless dress she wore. England nearly sighed in relief as he realized what had happened.

"Actually, frog, I think Spain 'shared his love' with you." Arthur wrinkled his nose as he quoted Francis

Both the Spainard and Frenchman froze, looking at each other in shock before Antonio broke the eye contact and looked at Lovino. The Italians farce was a vivid shade of red, it would put any tomato to shame, as he glared at the ground. Looking back at the girl who claimed to his and Frances daughter, he felt excited and a bit nervous. Excited because he had a daughter and nervous because Lovino was probably going to really rip into him for this one.

Suddenly, the girl giggled, "Um...if you mean they had sex, that'd be a no. The very first Europeans on my land were Spanish, however they did not begin any settlements. Years later the French came and staked claim on my land. They were my two founding nations, so they had a lot influence on me and my land, so I consider them my fathers, though America will always be my dad in my heart. I'm Marina Rose Jones, by the way, also known as Louisiana. Now, please do follow me to the kitchen. Dad should be down to talk to y'all later on through breakfast."

England shook his head, before this was over he was sure some war was going to break out. He just knew it, and he had the feeling that the world was in deep shit if America thought they were going to harm his kids with said war.

As they followed her down to the kitchen, Arthur heard Gilbert and Francis whispering with each other.

"If one of Alaska's dads is Russia, then the other one would have to be America right?" He heard the albino ask

"I don't know, although the Cold War was very _hot_ at times." England could practically see the suggestive look on the frogs face

Shivering, Arthur tuned them and pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>When they went through the dining room to get through the kitchen, the first thing they noticed was the extremely long dining table. If they were to guess, the nations would say the table had exactly fifty two seats sat at it. What they didn't know was that there was actually fifty three because Mexico occasionally (read every other week) crossed the border and came to check up on Texas. The Mexican woman was still a mother hen for her son, she was one of the very few who knew the states were personified and when she had found Texas she had spoiled him like nobodies business. Now, even though America had won and Texas was a state, the woman insisted on 'shared custody'.<p>

When they had stopped gaping at the impossibly long table and moved on in the kitchen, they saw a very familiar face.

"Natalie, ve~" Feliciano ran up and hugged her

"Oh, hey guys!" Ohio smiled brightly, gently hugging the Italian back before he went back to standing by Germany, "How was your night?"

"It was okay, aru." China begrudgingly admitted

"It was splendid, Ohio-san. Thank you for asking." Japan bowed slightly, feeling shocked that the state could even look at him after what he had done to that poor little girl all those years ago. How could any of the states stand him, let alone Hawaii and America themselves?

"No problem!" Natalie smiled wide, a bit confused at ten formality, "There's really no need-"

"Oh great, I knew something smelled in here. Maybe it's your football team?"

Instantly, Ohio's demeanor changed. He eyes narrowed and she whipped around to snarl at the offending state. The nations tensed up when they saw Louisiana's eyes widen and saw her slip out the door easily, quiet and unnoticed. Looking back at the two aparent enemies, they got a better view of the newcomer.

He was quite tall compared to Natalie and had pale skin and a very quiet demeanor even when he began to trash talk with Ohio. His slightly shaggy, wavy dirty blonde hair was pulled into a short pony tail. He had very thick eyebrows and blueish green eyes that were narrowed as he glared at his fellow state along with a slight, barely even there beard.

"You can just shut up, you idiot! At least my football team doesn't play dead on the field!" Natalie shrieked, practically spitting fire

"Well, if I could I would dump your entire football team in Lake Michigan, but it wouldn't help any because shit floats!" His voice gradually rose to match Ohio's volume as his temper got the better of him

With a shriek, Natalie launched herself at him, hands wrapped around his neck as they rolled around on the floor. The unknown state tried to kick the girl off of him, but she kept on attempting to strangle him. Finally he managed to break free and shoved her off of him and into a chair which Natalie promptly picked up and prepared to throw at the man.

"Young Lady!" Alfred's voice yelled out, "Put that chair down right now!"

Eyes wide, Natalie quickly set the chair down and hung her head in shame, "Sorry, dad."

Walking in the kitchen, America gave both his children stern looks, "What have I told you two about getting into fights like this?"

"Not to." The boy muttered

"Exactly, and what did you turn around and do?" Alfred crossed his arms

"Got in a fight." Both states muttered

"Exactly."America nodded before turning to his fellow nations, "This is my son, Axel Allen Jones. He represents Michigan."

"Now!" Alfred turned back to his kids, "Go to your rooms, okay? When you think you can be in the same room without war breaking out between you two you can come on out, okay?"

With muttered agreements, both the states slunk off in embarrassment at being sent to their rooms like children. However, Alfred was their father and their nation and they would obey what he said as long as he didn't tell them to hug each other or jump off a bridge. Meanwhile, the nations were in shock at what they had just witnessed. Alfred was being stern with his kids, _stern_. Then again that wasn't the most shocking thing they had learned on this trip.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Really, in my opinion, the way each state sees their parent country is different for each one. Example one, D.C. doesn't have another parent and Alfred is the only one who spawned her. However, some others consider the countries who had the most influence on them their parents. Others consider their founding nation their parent along with America. Some, if they had two influencesfounders like Louisiana, consider both of them their parents but always think of America as a dad. Then some, like California and Texas, are just plain adopted from other countries. However, they all consider America their father and love him greatly :)_**

**_Louisiana belongs to _the hinghamite _and Michigan belongs to _Shadow's party girl 96_!_**

**_Also, am I the only one that imagines Mexico insisting on joint custody for Texas? XD _**

**_Until next time, hope you enjoyed!_**


	6. Interlude I, Pearl Harbor

_**Chapter 6: Interlude I, Pearl Harbor**_

_**These are just little one shots to give you more insight/information on the states and their lives. Let me know if you guys like them and I'll do more. Other topics would include the Dust Bowl, Civil War, Great Depression, Civil War, Burning of Washington D.C., and 9/11. If you have any suggestions for these, leave them in the comments! These are NOT meant toe be offensive in any way, we're all friends here!**_

_**_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_**_

* * *

><p>Hannah Lily Jones woke up to the sound of bombs exploding and gunfire. A sharp pain pierced her heart and as she scrambled to stand the girl who looked to be six or seven fell to the floor. All of a sudden her door was slammed open, and as she looked up in fear or who would be there, she quickly calmed down. It was only Martha, everything was okay because Martha would make everything better.<p>

"Marty?" Lily looked up at her big sister with bleary blue eyes, "It hurts."

Martha quickly scooped up the small girl in her arms and held her close, taking great care in being gentle with the injured girl, "I know. Sweetie, I know."

Quickly walking out the door, Martha weaves through the blue of soldiers and civilians alike. She knew there was a possibility that a bomb would land on Lily's house, so she had to get her sister out of there. However, now they had no protection and were just standing out in the open. Looking around through the smoke of the bombs, Martha made a dash for the trees.

She didn't notice a pair of eyes following her.

Laying Hawaii down on the ground, the blonde woman slightly pulled up her little sisters bright shirt to inspect the damage. There was a severe gash on her hip and smaller cuts littering her arms and face. Tears were now overflowing onto Lily's cheeks as she laid there in severe pain, not fully understanding what was going on. The small state did, however, know that her people were dying and she couldn't help them.

"Shush, Flower..." Martha sat down and took her sisters head in her lap and began to stroke her hair, "It's okay, dad'll be here soon and this will all be over."

"Marty...make it stop..." Lily cling to her sister like a lifeline, "I want it to stop..."

"I wish I could, Flower..." Tears welled up in Martha's eyes at her sisters pain, "I wish I could.

"What is this? Stragglers?" A cold, emotionless voice spoke

Kiku wasn't sure what told him to follow the girls into the forest, it was just some nation instinct and he knew he should follow it. Now he was looking down at and older woman cradling a injured child in her lap, both of them crying. Japan would have to be totally heartless to say this didn't effect him deeply, but he hid it under a mask of indifference.

"You..." Martha hissed angrily, recognizing the formerly isolated nation easily

To think, her father thought of this asshole as a friend. She wanted to jump up and protect Lily, beat the man in front of her's face in, stop all of the bombs from dropping and further injuring her sister. However, she couldn't do any of these things. She was defenseless, sitting of the earthy ground in her pajamas. Japan, however, simply thought they were civilians and not _states_ of all things. He figured the girl was smart enough to recognize him as the enemy by, if not his facial features, than his military uniform.

"I'm very sorry." The smile he put on his face spoke differently, "The girl seems to be in much pain."

He knew he was instigating the blonde woman and in the back of his kind he knew it was wrong. However, this cruel personality he had donned for war shoved his good morals away. Normally, Kiku would never condone the harming of a woman or child, but this was war and he wasn't exactly in his right mind. Reaching over his shoulder, he grabbed the hilt of the katana.

"No! Don't touch her!" Martha shrieked, throwing herself over Lily as the man stepped closer, "Please don't touch her!"

"As I said, she seems to be in much pain. She is loosing much blood and will not last much longer, better to put her out of her misery now." Kiku raised the blade and slashed into the woman's back to get her out of the way.

"Ah!" Martha jerked back, pain flashing across her face

"Marty?" Lily blinked tiredly up at her sister

"Hush, Flower, it's okay." Martha ground out through clenched teeth as tears spilled down her cheeks, "It'll all be okay-"

Before she could move her little sister, the katana blade came down again. Lily's eyes opened wide as the blade impaled her in the stomach. She locked eyes with the Japanese man, teary blue meeting emotionless brown. Kiku felt grief and sickness unfurl in his stomach at what he had done, but he knew they'd both be dead and put out of their misery soon. The blonde one of blood loss and the small brunette from the wound in her chest.

He turned and began to walk away, but a shout from the blonde woman made him turn back partially.

"United we stand, and we will never forget this."

For some reason, a shiver went down his spine before he shook it off. Those were just the last words of a dying woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we have it! Kiku being a total asshole, though it wasn't totally his fault. The whole war was completely jacked up and just a horrible mess. So yeah, America wasn't the one with Hawaii when. Pearl Harbor went down, it Was Martha (D.C.)! Later America found them both and we quite obviously knew what his reaction was (Enter papa bear mode)!<strong>_

_**Both Martha and Lily belong to autumnkitten25! **_

_**If you like these little flashback like things on the states, let me know and I'll do them periodically! Hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	7. Denied Relations

_**_**Chapter Seven: Denied Relations**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Sitting in the front portion of the table was quite awkward for the nations, as no one really new what to say. America had rushed off when he had gotten a phone call, something about 'Rosa throwing a fit about not being able to come over this week'. After he had left, the nations just stood there for a few moments before quickly grabbing food from the kitchen, some more than others, then taking a seat at the ginormous dining table.<p>

"Am I..." England coughed, "Am I the only one a bit concerned about America? Not that I really care that much, of course, but we can't have the world superpower go and have a bloody mental breakdown!"

"_Oui_, for once I must agree. _Amérique_ seems very...busy and a bit insane..." Francis frowned slightly

"That's only because you all are here, ya know that right?"

Looking up, Gilbert gasped in shock, "_Gott_! They're multiplying! It's the female version of America!"

The other nations turned to look, incredulous, and pretty much had to agree with the former nation. There stood a tall, wide eyed girl with long, curly blonde and wide blue eyes. She looked to be maybe fifteen or sixteen, though she could probably pass for older because of her height. Though she was fair skinned, she had the same warm undertone that Alfred had so she looked far from sickly pale. A dash of sprinkles dusted her nose and cheeks, that's really what set her apart from being Alfred's female clone, and she wore red and blue star earrings. She held a bowl of cereal in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, looking slightly nervous and being in front of all the scrutinizing nations.

"Which one are you?" England huffed, wondering if this state hated him as well

"My name is Martha Hope Jones. I represent the capitol, Washington D.C., so I'm not really a state and more a territory." She quickly explained

"Bloody hell..." Arthur muttered under his breathe

This one probably despised him as well, what with the War of 1812 and all. Sure, it was a few hundred years ago, but Rhode Island had already proved grudges could be held among the states a very long time. He carefully watched her as she sat down, there were only two free seats and one was beside him and the other beside Japan. The girl seemed to stiffen as she saw this, weighing her options like she was choosing the worst of the two options. Inwardly raising his eyebrow, England wondered why she would despise sitting beside Japan so much, was she still bitter about World War Two, maybe?

Japan, meanwhile, was having a internal breakdown. This was the same girl who was with Hawaii that day and he knew by her reluctance to sit by him that she hadn't forgiven or forgotten. Running over what he knew about American customs, Kiku wondered what he could do to possibly apologize to both of the Americans he harmed that day. He was pretty sure Alfred had forgiven him by now, or so he hoped, but the two girls might possibly never let go of what had happened in the past.

However, Martha was saved from making a decision when a teenaged boy, maybe sixteen, stumbled into the room. Black shaggy was long enough to be pulled back into a very short ponytail though his bangs still fell partially into his eyes, very similar to how Spain wore his hair in his pirate days. Lightly tanned skinned glowed and bleary green eyes blinked with morning fogginess. He was slightly taller than Martha and had black studs in each of his ears. The white tank top he wore showed a thin, wrap around tattoo on his bicep that had a beautiful square design, making it look like a fancy armband.

"Hey, Jakey, you awake or not?" A teasing smile broke out on Martha's face

"_Cállate, idiota, es por la mañana e Iris me empujó fuera de la cama_." He grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face

Blinking, Martha sighed, "English, please."

"I _said_ shut up, you idiot, it's morning and Iris shoved me out of bed." He mumbled, trudging forward and grabbing the coffee out of Martha's hands

"Hey!" She yelped, "That's mine!"

"Not anymore, Marty." He said simply, easing himself into the free seat beside Japan

"Martha." She corrected, and the boy rolled his eyes as she turned to address the nations, Martha sighed, "This zombie is Jacob Isaac Fernandez Carriedo Jones, also known as California."

"_Hola_." Jacob murmured, trying to stifle a yawn

"Ya know, for someone who is normally so carefree and wild, you're absolutely dead in the mornings!" A bright voice interrupted

The woman now entering the room had blonde hair that was wrapped back into a loose bun on the top of her head. She was petite and looked about fifteen, her wide brown eyes making her look more innocent than she actually was. Her light skin resembled Martha's more than Jacob's, and her bright red nails really popped out against the tone. She walked with a slight skip in her step, a smile on her face and plate of breakfast in her hands.

"Hey, Liv!" Martha smiled at the girl before turning to the nations and California, "Everyone this is Olivia Emma Jones! Her state is Utah!"

"Duh." Jacob stated petulantly

"Oh, you're just all around unpleasant in the mornings, aren't you?" Martha groaned

Spain looked at Jacob with a scrutinizing glance. This boy looked even more like him than Louisiana did, right down to the eye color! He even had that 'I don't care about you or your opinion' attitude Spain used to have in his old empire days! Also, Spain definitely used to own California, Antonio was sure of that, so all this could only mean one thing; he had another kid! Excited, he smiled brightly at Jacob, who sat beside Japan on the other side. As Martha and Olivia took their seats beside their brother, Spain attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So, who is your other parent besides Alfred?" He asked curiously as Lovino, who sat beside him, rolled his eyes at Antonio's bluntness.

"I only have one parent nation, I was really adopted by my dad later on." He said shortly, avoiding his eyes

"Sooo..." Antonio drew out the word, "Who is your parent nation?"

"I don't really know and it doesn't matter to me." Jacob said shortly, meeting Antonio's twin pair of eyes across the table

Frowning, Spain leant back in his chair. This was obviously his son, so why did the state deny any relation to him? He didn't know about the other nations, but personally Antonio wanted to get to know his kids. However, he couldn't exactly do that when they denied any relation to him whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>California belongs to <em>I am Katie Daughter of Demeter _and so does Utah! D.C. belongs to autumnkitten25!_**

**_Texas comes in next chapter and hilarity ensues as he deals with his itty bitty crush on California! Speaking of California, he's normally more laid back but he really hates mornings and Spain XD_**

**_Until next time, hope you enjoyed!_**


	8. Happily Unaware

_**_**Chapter Eight: Happily Unaware**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>The rest of the breakfast was silent until Germany posed a very good questions, "Why are the rest of the states not up to get food?"<p>

Martha looked at them like they were aliens, "They might have been around for awhile, but they're still teenagers. Save for me, Marina, Olivia, Iris, Liza, and Daniel almost no one gets up this early. After all, it is only around seven, so it's not that late. Most states, unless they have meetings with dad or another official, get up around eight or nine. Of course we have a few who sleep in until noon; Kaylee, Nathan, Nicholas, Aaron, Eli, Anna, Tyker, and Artura are the main ones. Of course, five of the eight states who do that are from the original thirteen, so no one really says anything to them."

"Marty, no one knows any of the people you just listed." Jacob laughed

"Not true!" Martha defended herself, "Natalie told me they've met Aaron, Marina, Iris, and Liza!"

"They've also met Lily and Axel!" Olivia piped up from her seat where she was busy shoveling pancakes into her mouth

"I swear they've met Anna, too." Martha muttered, "Or am I getting my self confused?"

Jacob scoffed, "Obviously they haven't met Anna! If they had, the lobster over there wouldn't have a head anymore!"

England silently seethed, would every single bloody state call him lobster? Not to mention, what did California mean he wouldn't have a head? Who was this Anna person and why was she going to decapitate him? Almost as if sensing his confusion, the young green eyed man smirked.

"She's Massachusetts." He said, as if that's all the explanation that was needed

Ah, one of the thirteen states that despised him more than anything else. As he sunk down in his seat, Natalie walked in with her cellphone in one hand and a bowl of oatmeal in the other. As she sat down in the free seat beside Martha, she leaned over to give a disapproving glare to Jacob, who was two seats away and purposefully ignoring her. Still talking to the person of the other end of the conversation, she reached over Martha and Olivia to snap her fingers in Jacob's face. He still paid her no mind, though a mischievous smile slid into place on his face. Finally she bid the person on the phone goodbye and hung up, promptly rounding on Jacob.

"Honestly!" She snapped as she readjusted herself to sit in her seat properly, "You're worse than Aaron!"

Out of sheer curiosity, Jacob asked, "What exactly did Aaron do?"

"Threaten to bomb them." Natalie said shortly, lips pressed into a firm line

"What did I do that's worse than threatening to bomb them?" Jacob asked incredulously

"You threatened to decapitate someone!" Natalie stressed

"_No_!" Jacob said slowly, "I said _Anna _would decapitate someone!"

"Same thing!" Natalie huffed as she took a bite of oatmeal

The green eyed boy laughed, "You're just mad cause dad sent you to your room like a little kid!"

"Shut up! It was all Axel's fault-" Natalie began

"Anyways!" Martha quickly cut in, knowing very well how pissed Natalie got about her and Axel's fights, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just Gaby and Charlie!" Natalie began to smile before turning to the nations, "They're on their way home from having a joint meeting with their governors!"

Ludwig tilted his head, "What states do they represent?"

"Gabrielle, that's Gaby's full name, represents Virginia! Charlie, his full name's Charles though, represents West Virginia! They're twins."

"Why were they having a meeting with each others governors? Why not their own?" England spoke up, a bit confused

"Oh, they're both planning some environmental safety policy. I don't know much about it but it sounds pretty good." She shrugged

"Did you tell them about the situation here?" Martha raised her eyebrow

"Yeah, they're really excited to come back and meet the nations and what not!" Natalie nodded her head

Arthur frowned, slightly hanging his head. Virginia, she would be his daughter and West Virginia his son. More children who hated him, what a joy! He was beginning to doubt any nice things Alfred had ever said or done for him. How could America enjoy Arthur's company when the very states that made him up hated Arthur's guts?

"Oh! I nearly forgot! England, they said to tell you they couldn't wait to meet you!" Ohio smiled brightly at him, as if she had read his mind and knew what he was thinking and wanted him to knock it off.

Blinking his eyes in shock, Arthur wondered if there was actually hope to bond with his children after all. If two of them found they actually liked him, then maybe they could convince the other states that he wasn't so bad. Smiling internally he decided he wouldn't give up until at least one of his children adored him.

"Daniel!" Olivia suddenly smiled, standing up and pointing to the seat across from California

Turning their heads, the nations saw a young man only a little taller than Jacob and roughly the same age as him as well. He had very deeply tanned skin, it was almost a golden brown color, with dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He had a small, relaxed smile on his face as he waved at his family and the nations lazily. Holding a plate with his other hand, the nations raised their eyebrows when they saw what was on it. The young man had piled slices of red grapefruit on his plate with pieces of bacon off to the side like that was what he ate for breakfast every morning.

"God, Danny!" Martha laughed, "You're obsessed with grapefruit as much as you are peppers!"

"You can just hush now!" He spoke in a strong southern drawl, "This is as good a breakfast food as any."

He sat down beside Arthur, surprising the nation because Arthur was certain that, besides his two kids who were currently on their way to meet him and possibly Natalie, every single state hated his guts. Feeling the nations eyes on him, he looked up from his plate and nodded to all of them.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Daniel Steven Jones, but y'all can call me Dan if ya want. I represent Texas." He nodded once more and went back to eating

Martha rolled her eyes at her socially awkward brother. She knew on the inside he was jumping for joy about Aunt Rosa not coming to visit this weak which meant he wouldn't be crushed to death in a hug from the Mexican woman. Also, she knew that Dan wasn't the biggest fan of the woman who insisted on 'sharing' him with America because he was her son too. Shaking her head, she remembered the first time Mexico had told Texas to call her mom a few weeks ago. It had been funny, watching Dan flounder around, trying not to hurt the woman's feelings but also trying to find away to get out of the situation. Dan and Rosa were certainly on better terms now and he would never hurt a lady on purpose, it just wasn't in his morals, so eventually he gave in. Dad had laughed his ass off when Martha and Lily went and told him the story, until Martha insinuated that Texas calling Rosa mom meant that Alfred and Rosa were basically married. That had gotten her a glare before America began to shiver violently as if imagining it.

Alfred and Rosa were basically brother and sister. Saying that they're married is just wrong.

However, even though Dan was probably bursting with joy, he was a very calm person. She had scarcely seen him angry, and that was usually when one of the states or dad got hurt. Family was above all else to him and even during the Civil War he had hated himself for harming their father and the northern states. Martha looked up and saw Dan carefully avoiding Jacob's eyes, never looking right at California and never directly talking to him. Smiling slightly at how cute his crush was, Martha knew how much Dan liked Jacob. They were both adopted from another country and even though Texas was often seem as better or more impressive than most others by the states because he had been his own country for a little while, Jacob never saw him as anything more than what he was. Daniel Jones. Jacob, of course, had no clue about the crush, but if she were to say anything about it, she thought Jacob might just like Dan back.

"So, what are we doing after breakfast?" Gilbert asked, stirring his now soggy cereal

"Well, dad said I was sort of your official guide, so I guess we'll just introduce you to some of the states. I know tomorrow Gabby and Charlie get back so you'll have to meet them then. Maybe we can go on a house tour today!" Natalie spoke brightly

"Wait, hold on, you want us to meet over forty people today?" Arthur raised an eyebrow

"Oh god no!" Natalie shook her head, "No, that'd be too much and you'd never remember everybody if we did it like that! We'll probably just introduce you to whoever we meet on the tour."

"Yay! We get to meet more of America's kids!" Feliciano smiled wide

"Well, he does have very beautiful daughters, _non_~?" France smiled flirtatiously at Natalie, Martha, and Olivia

However, when he looked over slightly and saw the venomous glares both Jacob and Daniel were giving him, he quickly stopped. California reminded Francis far to much of Spain in his conquering days and the Frenchman did not want to make an enemy out of someone like that, even if he did seem a lot kinder and calmer. Spain had seemed very friendly back then too, but Francis knew that could change at the tip of a hat. Texas, on the other hand, seemed very laid back and kind though it was obvious that the young man was very protective and Francis knew what protective brothers were capable of. He had been shot one too many times by Switzerland to forget that lesson.

So, the nations finished up breakfast, wondering what horrors awaited them today.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Texas belongs to <em>_autumnkitten25! West Virginia and Virginia belong to me!_**

**_I absolutely love working with all the OC's you guys submitted! Thanks again for that, this is really fun! If you ever need a list of names to refer too, here ya go (Plus I added some characters! 13 to be exact *wink wink nudge nudge*):_**

**_STATES:_**

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania - Liam Ruben Jones (Nightrain97)**_

_**New Jersey - Eli Franklin Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Georgia - Tyker King Jones (Guest01)**_

_**Connecticut - Artura Liberty Jones (dancerjay12)**_

_**Massachusetts - Anna Margret Jones (the highamite)**_

_**Maryland - Mike Edward Jones (akwardkitty)**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire - James Hayden Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Virginia - Gabrielle Andria Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island - Aaron Howard Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Vermont - Sky Faye Jones (AnimeMangaMe)**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee - Luke William Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Ohio - Natalie Grace Jones (LunaLovegood'sBestFriend)**_

_**Louisiana - Marina Rose Jones (the hinghamite)**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi - Katherine Marie Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Illinois - Lincoln Forrest Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Alabama - William Wade Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Maine - Lana Isabelle Jones (LunaLovegood'sBestFriend)**_

_**Missouri - Mark Harold Jones (Fat Cat Productions)**_

_**Arkansas - Connor Dustin Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Michigan - Axel Allen Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Florida - Maria Isabel Reyes de Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa - Mason Tyler Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Wisconsin - Dallas Winston Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**California - Jacob Isaac Fernandez Carriedo Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Minnesota - Scarlet Harper Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Oregon - Emily Ann Jones (MySqurl)**_

_**Kansas - Reyna Abel Jones (Naomi Fudo)**_

_**West Virginia - Charles Arthur Jones (Hope You Always Stay)**_

_**Nevada - Iris Lily Jones (The Silver Magician of Chaos)**_

_**Nebraska - Charlotte Amelia Jones (BXE)**_

_**Colorado - Alison Centennial Jones (SevenofSpades)**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Nathan Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana - Colton Abraham Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Washington - Jason David Jones (Rosemary1234)**_

_**Idaho - Tanner Gary Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Wyoming - Nicholas Wister Jones (The True Wild Fire)**_

_**Utah - Olivia Emma Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Oklahoma - Molly-Bell Eller Jones (BXE)**_

_**New Mexico - Marianna Luisa Jones (A Lily By Any Other Name)**_

_**Arizona - Ethan Jay Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Alaska - Ava Eliza Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**UNINCORPRATED ORGANIZED TERRITORIES OF THE UNITED STATES:**_

_**Guam - Reese Ciara Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Northern Mariana Islands - Stephen Lukas Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Puerto Rico - Julian Corey Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**United States Virgin Islands - Nina Callie Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**NATIONS:**_

_**Mexico - Rosa Marietta Hernandez (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**THE PROVINCES OF CANADA:**_

**_Nunavut - Quinn Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Quebec - Logan Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Northwest Territories - Noah Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Ontario - Briar Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_British Columbia - Chace Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Alberta - Boyce Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Saskatchewan - Elaine Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Manitoba - Nadia Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Yukon - Annette Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Newfoundland and Labrador - Cheryl Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_New Brunswick - Chloe Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Nova Scotia - Gracie Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_Prince Edward Island - Maddison Williams (Hope You Will Always Stay)_**

**_YUP! The Provinces are personified! A few of you requested they be personified too and I was like, why not? So here they are, I made all 13 by myself. It was really fun XD Anyways, the story still focuses on the states and the provinces don't come in until way later, but I'd thought I'd let you guys know!_**


	9. Not So Shy

_**_**Chapter Nine: Not So Shy**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Alfred groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. He had told Rosa there was no way she could come over for the next three weeks and the Mexican woman was fairly pissed at him, but he knew she would get over it. Walking down the hallway at a fast pace, he had told his flower he'd go down to the kitchen and get some ice cream with her, he rounded the corner and nearly ran in to one of his daughters. Natalie looked confused for a moment before smiling widely at him, bright blue eyes bright and happy. Good, she seemed to be over the whole sending her to her room thing. He looked behind her and saw not only all the nations, but two of his sons. Jacob and Daniel were two of his fifty pride and joys, two of the only states he had fully adopted from another country that didn't have any familial relation to him. Of course, they were his sons anyways as sharing blood didn't determine family to Alfred.<p>

"Jake, Danny!" He smiled at the boys, taking long strides to go over and meet the two who stood side by side, "It's great to see you!"

He threw his arm around Daniel's shoulder and ruffled Jacobs hair. Both of the boys groaned, Dan trying to get his fathers arm off him and Jacob trying to save the perfected messiness he strived for in the mornings. Natalie and the nations watched in amusement, eyebrows raised as Martha quickly tried to slip away.

"Dad!" Jacob complained, quickly trying to fix his hair

"Hey, dad." Dan smiled the way he did, resigned to accept how crazy his father was

Alfred quickly spotted Martha and smiled widely at the carbon copy of himself. Quickly leaving the two states, he bounded over to his capitol, smile wide as ever as he kissed her forehead. He patted her back and smiled warmly at her before leaning down and whispering to her, "Have any of the assholes tried anything?"

She smirked and responded, whispering as well, "The Frenchman said you have _very beautiful _daughters."

Alfred's eyes narrowed dangerously, "He tries anything, tell me. I'll steal Iggy's old sword and castrate him with it."

"Iggy?" His daughter raised an eyebrow

America's cheeks flushed, "Shut up."

"What am I, chopped liver or something?" Natalie's voice came from the group

America turned and smiled at Ohio, "Course not, sweetie!"

He quickly hugged her before getting ready to take off again when Martha asked a question, "What's got you in such a rush?"

"Promised Lily I'd get some ice cream with her. You know she loves the stuff!" Alfred laughed

"Well," A sly smile crept up on Martha's face, "Why don't you stay with Natalie and help give the nations a tour of the house. Jacob and Dan could go and get her some ice cream downstairs, you know how Dan makes those great cones with sprinkles that Lily loves!"

Dan's eyes widened as he glanced over at Jacob the same time California did. They both looked away quickly, not knowing that they both had the same reaction, a light blush on their cheeks. Dan quickly glared at Martha, he knew she always tried to set the both of them up but she had never succeeded in getting the both of them alone together. He spared at peek at America, his dad knew how he felt so surely he wouldn't go along with this, right?

"That sounds like a great idea! She's in her room, dudes!" He flashed a Hollywood smile, but as Dan turned away he saw his dad wink at him.

Dad and Martha were conspiring to get him and Jacob alone together? Dan knew nothing good would come out of this.

As his sons walked away, Alfred turned to the nations and clapped his hands, "Well! Let's start the tour!"

* * *

><p>Barely halfway into the house tour, they were interrupted. Alfred had showed the first two out of four floors and were nearing the third when they heard two pairs of feet come thumping down the stairs. England would admit, he was partially thankful for the interruption. The amount of times Italy had squealed at a pretty piece of art or France had gone into pervert mode over a picture of one of the female states and nearly gotten killed were too many. Alfred had been showing them a picture of the original thirteen, all in their early teens, standing tall and proud for the picture. France had pointed out a very nice looking, green eyed young woman with sunny blonde hair and a very cold face.<p>

"Oh, if only she would smile I'm sure she could be such a beauty when she is grown!" Francis sighed, shaking his head

"Are you saying she's not beautiful?" Alfred said dangerously, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Francis harshly

Realizing the danger, France quickly backtracked, "_Non! _She is very lovely!"

Arthur internally rolled his eyes but took a second look at the picture on the wall. Those eyes, bright emerald and shining, were his own as was the porcelain skin. He knew this must have been close to after the Revolutionary war, so the states in this picture were probably older now, but that girl was probably his _daughter_. His daughter with _Alfred_. That was a scary, but somehow wonderful, thought to England.

"That's Gabby." Alfred smiled softly, "She's really great, one of the nicest and meanest people you'll ever meet. She loves the ocean and boats, adores tea, hates the color pink, loves veggie burgers but never regular burgers because she's vegetarian, and loves picking on her younger twin brother, Charlie."

As Alfred listed the traits of his daughter, _their _daughter, Arthur felt his heart swell. She loved tea, obviously that was a trait she got from him, probably got her love of the ocean and boats from him as well. He wondered how she would truly react when meeting him the first time, the same with her brother. Charles was his name, a good name too, he wondered what he would be like. Glancing at America he wondered, if Gabrielle was more like Arthur would Charles be like Alfred? All of a sudden Americas eyes turned to his, green meeting blue, and England felt his face flush. France raised his eyebrows and opened him mouth to say something, but that was the moment the feet on the stairs were heard.

"Shit, Aaron, give it back!" An angry female voice yelled

"Not on your life Ally-gator!" They heard the voice of Rhode Island yell back

"Don't call me that!"

All of a sudden, Rhode Island came flying down the stairs, practically tackling Natalie and shoving her in front of himself. Seconds later a young woman, probably around eighteen, came rushing down after. Her hair dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her green eyes were narrowed dangerously. Her skin was lightly tanned and, from what the nations could see as she reached out to grab Aaron, she had large scars on her left and right shoulders that were covered by the loose t-shirt.

"Kayla Jones!" Alfred groaned, "Why are you trying to kill your brother?"

"He stole my basketball!" She snapped, glaring at Aaron who hid behind Natalie

"Aaron! Giver her back the ball." America sighed, shaking his head

Still using Ohio as a shield, he rolled the ball out and allowed the young woman to grab it. Just like that she was taking off back upstairs, ignoring the nations and everyone else in the hallway.

"That was Kayla Alexis Jones, she represents New York."

"I'll have everyone know I don't usually use Nat over here as a shield, I'm not a wimp-" Aaron began, but was cut off by his sister

"Sure 'bout that?" Natalie smirked

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "Kayla just has a lot of rage for such a tiny person!"

"Whatever." Natalie rolled her eyes

"Oh, don't start!" Rhode Island pointed at her, "You don't have to worry about anyone but Axel getting pissed at you cause you're the mother hen of this family! No one but him dare to yell at you, not even Anna or Kayla!"

"They don't have a reason to yell at her cause she doesn't take their things." Martha explained

"Yeah, yeah!" He waved her off, "I've gotta go!"

With that he was gone down stairs, leaving the disbelieving nations and the three amused Americans behind.

"So, what's next?" Gilbert grinned widely, starting to appreciate the wonderful chaos that was the American family

* * *

><p><strong><em>New York belongs to <em>_Rainbow! Next chapter we get a little Jacob/Dan and see how it went in the kitchen with Hawaii. Also, Alaska pops in next chapter as does Delaware and New Jersey!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	10. Guess Who's Back?

_**_**Chapter Ten: Guess Who's Back?**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Dan carefully scooped out one spoon of chocolate ice cream into the cone, followed by another two. He grabbed the rainbow sprinkles from the cupboard and shook the over the ice cream, however luck was not on his side. The lid that had loosely been screwed on popped off, sprinkles dumping not only on the ice cream, but everywhere else as well. Texas was this close to cursing as he tried to step over the mess that made it look like a rainbow had exploded in the kitchen. He quickly gave the cone to Lily, who was overjoyed with all the sprinkles on the ice cream. Rolling his eyes, he turned back around and knelt down as he began to try and clean up the mess. Jacob, meanwhile, saw all of this happen and jumped out of his seat.<p>

"Hey, I can help if you want." Jacob smiled, going around to the other side of Dan to help him clean

"Ah-!" Dan's face flushed pink as California got on his knees beside him, their shoulder so close they were touching

Jacob attempted to brush them in a pile and scoop them up, but that failed epically. Getting an idea, he turned towards Dan, their close proximity making it so that when Jacob turned his head, his and Dan's noses were touching. Dan turned blood red, pushing himself backwards and effectively falling onto his back. California stared at him, still on his knees trying to solve the whole sprinkle problem, as he wondered what the hell was wrong with Texas. Usually the young man was calm, composed, and very laid back. Now, however, he seemed to be freaking out.

"Umm, I was gonna ask if you could go get the pan and broom?" Jacob asked slowly, uncertain as to what Dan would do

"Yeah!" Dan quickly stood and nodded, his face returning to normal as he smile that same old lazy smile, "I'll go do that."

Watching as the Texan rushed off, Jacob shook his head. Maybe it was a southern thing? Maybe it was a _Dan _thing? He had absolutely no clue, but he knew if he didn't clean up these sprinkles and Gabby or Natalie found out, his ass was grass. Dan came back in with a broom in one hand and a dust pan in the other. Texas thrust the two items at Jacob before grabbing the paper towels and going over to Lily, who's ice cream was dripping everywhere at that point. Jacob watched as the brown eyed state helped Lily clean off her hands and wipe down the table. Blinking as he realized he was staring, California turned back to the multi colored mess on the kitchen floor.

* * *

><p>America clapped his hands and smiled, "So! That's pretty much it! I-"<p>

"What's that, ve~?" Italy pointed to the barely seen ladder that led up to a mini door in the ceiling

"_Ja_, what is that?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow

"That's...the attic..." Natalie glanced at Martha and her father, "No one really goes up there."

"Why do you have it if no one goes up there? That doesn't make sense." Ivan smiled creepily at Ohio, "You will let us go up there and complete the tour, da?"

"Hey!" America snapped, going up to and jabbing a finger into the Russian mans chest, "Don't talk to my daughter like that!"

Ivan dropped the smile and sneered at his fellow nation, leaning down and getting in Alfred's face, "I'll speak to her in any manner I choose."

"Like hell you will, you goddamn Commie!" America snapped, "I hear you speaking to any of my kids like that and there'll be hell to pay!"

"If you continue to threaten Mother Russia, then it is you who shall have hell to pay, da?" Ivan growled

Sensing either another war breaking out or an intense hate sex session between the two angry nations, Germany stepped up, "Russia! This is America's house, he should have the right to decide where we go, _ja_? Besides, we have already barged in unannounced."

"Yes, let us keep some of our manners intact please!" Arthur huffed, glaring as he gripped America's sleeve and jerked him away from the Russian man, surprising most of the nations with his strength. Of course, it wasn't Alfred level strength, but he had been a bloody good pirate in his days! Besides, he didn't exactly _like _how close Alfred and Ivan had been.

Martha sighed, "Let's head back down stairs, yeah? I think-"

"Where the bloody hell are all of you? I didn't break the speeding limit to get here a day early for nothing, did I?" The faintly heard a woman's voice from downstairs with a crisp, clear English accent

"Fuckin' hell, you didn't just break the speed limit, Gabs, you demolished!" A male voice responded to the woman

"Shut it, you arse!"

"I think Gabby and Charlie are here!" Martha's face broke out into a smile as she took off flying down the stairs

"Finally! Now that Gabby's here, I don't have to deal with Aaron all by myself!" Natalie was hot on her sisters heels, eager to get downstairs and greet the two new states

America, meanwhile, smiled wide all of a sudden and motioned the nations along, "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

England followed the other countries down the stairs, eagerly wanting to see his children. Well, he had seen some of his other children, but they hated him. These two might have a chance of liking him, maybe treating him like their father. Finally, they had made it down all the flights of stairs and followed Alfred as he turned sharply into the entry way. There stood two nearly identical twins, each obviously Arthur's children.

The girl was long legged with snowy skin, blonde hair tied back into a short pony tail with messy fringe that framed her face, and wide emerald eyes that watched the nations closely. She wore a short, black dress that puffed out a little and stopped around mid thigh. Underneath it she wore black tights and had on black flat shoes. A bright red sweater was scrunched up to her elbows and held to her form with a thick belt that fastened in the front. The boy beside her had the same green eyes, but her had darker blonde hair and a slight tan, whereas his sister was just white. A simple, loose green t-shirt and black jeans with sneakers was all her wore. His hair was shaggier than most, but still not long enough to put in a small pony tail like California's.

"There you are! Shit, dad, I was beginning to think you kicked...well...everyone out with how quiet it was!" Charlie smiled widely, the same English lit popped out in his words just as it did his sisters

"These are then nations, yes?" Gabby raised her normal sized eyebrows

"Yeah-" Alfred was cut off by her daughter squeal

"It's great to see you, dad!" Gabby smiled past America right at England, "Guess I'm gonna have to start calling America mum now, correct?"

"Hey!" Alfred looked at them in shock, "I've been your dad longer-"

"Technically, you've both been our dads the same amount of time, which is since we were born." Charlie pointed out

"Well, I've been here-" Once again, the American was cut of by his children

"He didn't know of our existence, mum!" Gabby complained

"Don't call me mom!" Alfred shook his head

"I mean, it only makes sense to call you mum, right Charlie?" Gabby looked at her brother, who nodded

"Yes, I mean it's quite obvious you're the uke, mum. After all, dad was a bloody _pirate_!"

As Charlie spoke the last word, Japan's eyes buldged out as he looked at the two states who smiled like hyenas. He had a feeling he'd like these too, he thought as he watched America interrogate them over what 'uke' meant while the nations who knew just stood back and laughed.

Meanwhile, England was clueless.

"Oh no!" They all heard a voice groan behind them

Alaska walked through the group to look at her older brother and sister, dread on her face, "_You two _are back, huh?"

"Awe, come on Ava! You know you love us!" Gabby smiled widely, giving her sister a hug

"Da, and I would love you even more if you would call me Liza." The violet eyed girl huffed, glaring at the twins

"It's so much more fun to call you Ava, though! When you were little, you loved to be called-" Charlie was cut off by a hug from the silverette

"I missed you guys." Liza huffed, "Not a lot, but somewhat."

"Gee, thanks luv!" Gabby rolled her eyes, "Now, where is Eli? That arse lost the bet and owes me fifty dollars!"

"What bet?" Alaska asked wearily

"That my dad and our mum would get together." Gabby spoke calmly, smiling as though it was normal

"Wait just a minute, Gabrielle Jones-" Alfred tried to interrupt his daughters

"I think he's with Sev." Liza explained

"Oh, fun!" Gabby huffed before turning back to the nations, "I hate Sev sometimes! Now, time for some family bonding, you two! Collecting debts can wait! Oh, Charlie do you think Anna and Aaron would want to tag along? Maybe some of the others?"

"Possibly." Charlie shrugged, "I guess Anna might not, she kinda hates England's guts, but maybe if she was there the two could talk it out."

Quickly, she grabbed Alfred while Charles grabbed Arthur and the states dragged the protesting pair off to another room. Meanwhile the other countries watched in shock at the fact that England and America had just been dragged off by their kids. Blinking, Natalie sighed and shook her head.

"C'mon, lets go eat lunch. Liza, you wanna come along?"

"Sure. I think Dan, Jacob, and Lils are in the kitchen anyways." Liza shrugged, following the large group

* * *

><p><strong><em>Both Virginia and West Virginia belong to me! Okay, so I lied. Delaware and New Jersey (Sev and Eli) are in next chapter. Also, next chapter we get more Alaska and maybe some USUK bonding time. Also, yes, Gabby and Charlie are going to start calling America mom.<em>**

**_I have a poll on my chapter about the pairings for this story! Go check it out and let me know what you guys want!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	11. Not So Cold

_**_**Chapter Eleven: Not So Cold**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Alaska munched on her lettuce and turkey sandwich, really wishing that her dad believed she was old enough to drink because she would down a whole bottle of Vodka at this point. The Russian man had chosen the seat across from her, of course, and just seemed to be staring at her. It was really creepy and every time she looked up, twin pairs of violet eyes locked. She hated the man, she really did, even if he was her other father. After all the shit Ivan had put Alfred through, how could she not hate the asshole?<p>

Then it happened, "Alaska, I would like to speak with you, da?"

_No_, she thought, _Martha you better say something right now or I'll-_

"Um, okay, just be quick."

_Shit._

So Liza grudgingly stood up and brushed past the tall nation, purposely ignoring the nations weird smile. She exited the kitchen and entered the living room, looking around briefly and almost daring to hope that Gabby and Charlie were done holding her father and England captive and that dad would be in there, ready to save her like the hero he was. That was not the case though and she took a deep breath, turning to face the Russian man with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Here, we're talking in here." Alaska spoke firmly

"Why is it so important to you, _moy rebenok_?"

"If you're so curious, I want the others to be able to hear me if I scream!" He voice was snappy, "By the way, don't call me that! I'm not your child!"

"You speak Russian?" Ivan raised an eyebrow

Liza rolled her eyes and sneered, "I _am _Russian-American."

His smile brightened, "You consider yourself part of Mother Russia, da?"

Sniffing, her reply was hasty, "I was once part of Russia, however I am not anymore."

"Do you not want to be one with Mother Russia?" Ivan's smile fell a little

"No!" Alaska snarled, the immediately regretted it

Ivan's smile was completely wiped off of his face, replaced by only a stoic expression that she could not see through. However, his eyes gave him away to the silver haired state. His violet eyes, exactly like her own, had dimmed. They were no longer bright with whatever they had been when the two had started talking, had it been hope, malice, hate, or love she wasn't sure. However she kind of wished it would come back because she had only seen that expression once before; on the faces of Kayla and Alfred that horrible September day. It was look of hiding pain, hate, or any emotion really.

"What have I done to make my own daughter hate me?" The Russian man wondered aloud, "I always smile, smiling is supposed to be friendly and kind, da?"

Her heart kind of sank as she realized what was going on. Ivan wanted her to be his daughter, his little girl that he could spoil or whatever. Biting her lip, she chewed it over for a second. He had never done anything to her personally, had he? The thirteen year old girl swallowed a little then forced a smile. She hated people being sad and she guessed it was the right thing to do. Mentally cursing America for installing good values in her early on, she began to speak.

"Listen, I'm not your biggest fan but...you are my dad. In your defense you didn't know I even existed and I guess even England has been more of an asshole than you have, not counting the whole Cold War thing. So, what I mean is, I guess you can try and be my father." Liza looked up at him and winced at what she saw

He was still just staring at her, blank look on his face, and she hastily added, "If you want! I mean, if not I can just go back to hating your guts and you can go back to ignoring me-"

All of a sudden she was lifted off the ground, strong arms wrapping her in a bear hug, "Never! You are _moy rebenok podsolnechnika_!"

"Hey!" Liza wriggled around in his grip a little bit, "I'm not a baby, you know!"

"Da, you are!" She could practically _feel _his grin

Sighing, she hung her head and let it rest on his shoulder as he got his fill of hugging her. She guessed it would be cool to actually have to parents, right?

"I can't wait for you to meet your aunts! I'm sure Katyusha will love you!" Ivan spoke rapidly

"W-wait! Do I have to meet the other one?" Liza was okay with meeting Ukraine, but Belarus was another story

"Of course you do! Natalia will be overjoyed that she is an aunt!"

Nope, not happening! Damn it all to hell, can she back track on that whole 'you can be my other dad' thing and get out of this?

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed, shaking his head as he led Arthur to the kitchen. His children were crazy, they were truly one hundred percent crazy. What were they thinking, attempting to drag him and England for 'family bonding' time? Besides, even if him and England <em>were <em>parents, he'd totally be the dad, not the mom! Luckily, he'd been able to take control of the situation, dragging the twins to the nearest corner and telling them that if they tried something like that again, they'd never be allowed to even attempt to cook. They loved experimenting in the kitchen, so that was all it took for them to shut up. He wouldn't have really minded if they hadn't, though, because it'd be a win for the whole family if they never got to cook again.

Good god, he loved those two to death, but they definitely inherited England's shitty cooking skills.

As they approached the kitchen, he heard talking coming from the living room. It sounded like Alaska, he felt a smile creep onto his face. He loved the little brat, he really did. Directing England to the door that let to the kitchen, he crept along the wall to peek in the living room, intending on scaring the shit out of one of his youngest. However, when he finally was able to see past the couch, he nearly went into cardiac arrest. There was Ivan and Liza _hugging _in the middle of the living room. About to burt in and start throwing a tantrum, something stopped him.

Ivan was smiling.

Not his usual creepy, 'I-can-kill-you-da?' smile but a genuine, soft smile. Stepping back, he smiled watching the father and daughter hug it out. He almost wished he could be part of the hug, but he knew they needed a moment. Quickly leaving and entering the kitchen, he was staring to think maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, haven't seen any new states in awhile. Don't worry, next chapter we meet three :D<em>**

**_I'm leaning toward RusAme for this because 1. it's my OTP and 2. everyone has a point, USUK is way to stereotypical for state stories! Also, I've recently reevaluated my plot for where this is going, lots more action ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	12. There are what now?

_**_**Chapter Twelve: There are what now?**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Sitting in the kitchen between Natalie and Alfred, and technically Hawaii as she was sat in Alfred's lap, Martha watched the glances Jacob and Dan sent each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They would stare for a few short moments then look away and blush, but it made Martha want to cream. They obviously liked each other, why couldn't they just man up and admit it? Sighing, Martha turned to look as Liza and Russia walked back into the kitchen. Ivan was smiling happily as he sat back down between China and Gilbert, much to the albino's displeasure, and Liza seemed to be content if not slightly scared. As she sat down beside their dad, or mom according to Gabby and Charlie, Martha tried to make eye contact with the white haired woman.<p>

"Hey, daddy, can I have ice cream?" Lily asked, looking up at her father

"No, princess, you already had some earlier." Alfred ruffled her wavy, brunette hair

"Okay..." She pouted before immediately brightening up and going back to munching on the turkey sandwich Natalie had made for her. Martha shook her head as she watched the youngest state, Lily really couldn't be negative at all. It just wasn't possible.

Grabbing her grilled cheese sandwich, Martha opened her mouth to take a bite. Then the doors slammed open and she dropped her sandwich.

"Eli!" Martha groaned, "You made me drop my sandwich!"

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all, "I need to talk to dad!"

"Yeah?" Alfred looked at his son

Eli turned towards his dad in what seemed to be surprise, "There you are!"

"I've been sitting here the whole time..." Alfred spoke as he tried to keep Lily from making a mess

"Oh!" The boy blinked, "I didn't notice you!"

He had a wide, boyish smile that was almost identical to America's and flashed his white teeth. His blonde hair was down, his bangs pushed off to the right though pieces still partially hung in his face. His sea green eyes were wide, almond shaped blinked and he almost appeared to be internally panicking.

"Nina called and wants to know if we still have plans for them to visit?" He asked, rushing his words

"Calm down!" Martha noticed his urgency, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is Sev is gonna kill me if I don't figure this out! Liam was originally in charge of the territories visit, but he got banned from anything for awhile when he messed up the whole hotel for the visiting countries thing! So now it's my turn to 'contribute' as Gabby puts it. If I mess up I'm never gonna be trusted with anything ever again and I _will not _let that happen because I'm _the _New Jersey and-"

"Like the TV show!" Lily interrupted him, blinking innocently, "Kayla showed me it one day, it was called-"

"The Goddamned Jersey Shore." He scowled deeply

"Hmm, no." Hawaii shook her head, "I think it was just The Jersey Shore. Also, you really shouldn't use bad words, bubby!"

Natalie cracked up, giggling as Martha snorted into her hand before addressing the male state, "Well she told you, _bubby_."

"Shut it, _Marty_!" He snapped back easily

"Who's Nina, ve~?" Italy blinked at every, wide eyed

"That's the United States Virgin Islands, her full name is Nina Callie Jones." Martha spoke up from the table

"What?" Gilbert spoke, looking up in confusion, "I haven't heard of a states called the Virgin Islands-?"

"She's a territory." Alfred explained, "Not a state, exactly, but still part of the family. She's one of four known personified territories of the United States, along with Guam, Puerto Rico, and the Northern Mariana Islands."

"There are bloody territories too?" England asked, incredulous

"I bet this Nina is very lovely-" France smiled

"She's still my daughter." Alfred cut the Frenchman off shortly with a glare, "So don't even think about it."

"By the way, I'm Eli Franklin Jones. I represent New Jersey, the Garden State-" The young man began, a note of pride strong in his voice

"He also has an ego the size of Texas." Martha cut him off, "Now, the territories want to know if they're still coming to visit?"

"Yeah." He nodded shortly, obviously anxious to get an answer

"Of course they are!" Alfred spoke up, excited, "They're my kids, they're welcome anytime! We're still working on renovating the first four guest rooms on the second floor into permanent rooms for them!"

"This house is kind of hard to renovate, seeing as its a hundred years old." Jacob spoke up, taking a break from staring at Dan

"Oh, shut up." Alfred rolled his eyes, "It's antique."

"_Lo que tú digas, papa._" Jacob smirked and rolled his eyes

"Oh, don't start speaking Spanish at me!" Alfred groaned

"_No se le puede culpar, es_ _divertido_." Dan leaned across Jacob to look at Alfred

"You too?" Alfred looked at Dan in mock hurt, "Both of you are betraying me!"

Jacob snorted, "It's not like you can't understand us."

Spain blinked, "You know Spanish?"

"Yeah, The United States have no language boundaries so I know a lot of languages." Alfred explained

"Okay, so they're still coming over right?" Eli interrupted, knowing the conversation was going off track

"Yes." Alfred nodded, "When are they visiting again?"

"In three weeks." Eli nodded before he rushed out of the room to call Nina back

"You say you know many languages, da?" Ivan looked at America curiously, "Do you know Russian?"

Alfred glanced over at his, "_Da, ya delayu vam zhutko mudak_."

"Dad." Alaska looked at him exasperated, "Be nice."

"_Da_, Amerika. As _moy rebenok podsolnechnika _says, be nice."

"Don't you start with me." Alfred reached to ruffle Alaska's hair, much to her annoyance, before glaring at Ivan, "My baby sunflower? What the hell kinda nickname is that?"

"Both of you, shut up." Liza huffed, glaring at them both

Martha rolled her eyes, "Dad shutting up? Now, Liza, I know you should dream big but that's a little bit much."

"I hate all of you." America muttered as he faked crying into his hands

"I still love you, daddy!" Lily smiled up at him, hugging him around his neck

"Aw, thank you, my little princess!" America smiled softly and hugged her back

"My baby sunflower is a stupid nickname and my little princess isn't? I mean, isn't America a democracy anyways?" Russia asked with fake innocence

"Shut up!" Alfred yelled

* * *

><p><strong><em>I really love writing New Jersey XD He belongs to ezmonee6!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	13. Forgivness and Christmas

_**_**Chapter Thirteen: Forgiveness and Christmas**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Breakfast was soon done, Alfred rushing off with Martha to get official country business done and leaving the others to decide what to do. The nations had discovered that Martha was sort of like Alfred's assistant or secretary almost, she took care of the stupid stuff so her father could get the important things done. So all the silly things, such as the idea submitted to paint the White House blue, went through her. Needless to say the Blue House didn't sound as good, so that got vetoed along with many other hair brained schemes and idea. Martha was such a permanent addition to Alfred's office that she had a desk complete with a plaque that had he name on it, courtesy of Texas and Hawaii.<p>

So there the nations stood, awkwardly shuffling their feet and looking around as the states quietly discussed what to do for the day. Hawaii looked around and saw the man that had been there all those years ago on her island. The day that gave her the scar on her hip and gave Martha the small blemish on her back. She knew he was guilty, she was smart for her age and could see the sadness in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Lily knew she had to do something about it because she didn't want the Japanese man to feel any sadness about what happened so long ago during a time of war. While she had been upset for quite awhile, she was certain they were even after the event that ended the war and possibly more so.

"Mister!" Lily tugged on Japan's shirt, "I need to talk to you."

Kiku froze, looking at the small state with wide eyes, "Excuse me?"

"I said I need to talk to you!" Lily insisted, attempting to drag Japan out into the hall and failing due to her lack of strength, "Please, please, please!"

"Um, I..." Japan blinking, panic rushing through him as he nodded, "Very well."

Grinning in victory, Lily led him out of the kitchen and into the hallway. As Kiku followed the brunette girl, practically stooping over so she could grab his hand to lead him, he felt his pulse race. This was it, the little state who seemed so kind was going to give him the verbal beating of this century. He deserved it, though, and even thought it would hurt to have someone hate him as much as Hawaii probably did he would just accept it. Finally she stopped and let him go, turning to face him as she reached up to pull at her hair. Confused, Kiku looked down at her, as he was now able to stand at full height, and wondered what she was doing. All of a sudden he saw she was pulling out her bright yellow flower pin that matched the dress she wore that day.

Eyes wide, Kiku wondered if the pin had a secret sharp edge hidden. Was she going to stab him with the pin? All of a sudden the state smiled a big toothy grin and thrust the flower at him. Japan watched confused,, wondering what she wanted him to do.

"Yes?" Kiku eyed her curiously as she rolled her eyes

"Take it!" She stood on her tip toes in an effort to get it even closer to him, "I want you to take it!"

Hesitantly, Kiku took the flower and held it gently in his hands, "Why?"

Huffing, Lily shook her head, "You're upset about what happened during _that _war, I know you are, but you shouldn't be! I forgave you when the war ended, after us states and daddy did something horrible to you to get even. So don't feel bad."

Blinking in astonishment, Kiku slowly turned the flower in his hand, "What I did was uncalled for, Lily-san. The United States was not in the war and I dragged them into it. It was wrong and should not have been done, no matter what happened after that, no matter if you 'got even' as you say, I still feel horrible."

"Well don't!" Lily pouted and crossed her arms, "You and daddy are best friends now, he forgave you and you forgave him! So stop being guilty, I don't want you to beat yourself up over it!"

Smiling, Kiku looked at the girl sadly, "You are a good, forgiving person, Lily-san."

All of a sudden, Lily launched herself at the Japanese man, hugging him tight as she whispered, "You are too."

Japan most certainly did not tear up. No, his eyes were just sweaty, that's all. However, he definitely did hug the state back. Lily was the one to end the hug, grabbing the flower from Japan's hand, and she grabbed his hair. Kneeling in front of the short girl, Japan realized she was putting the clip in his hair. Shaking his head internally, he figured this child had certainly inherited Alfred's kind and forgiving nature.

* * *

><p>The nations were in a bit of shock when they saw Japan walk back in with a <em>bright<em>, _yellow __flower _in his hair. Gilbert stuffed his fist in his mouth, fighting back peels of laughter at the sight. Ludwig shot him a glare, quickly silencing his brother. Kiku's cheeks turned a pale red color as he joined back with the rest of the group. Lily rushed up to Natalie and held her arms out, signaling for her older sister to pick her up. Ohio did and rested the smaller state on her hip before turning to the other nations.

"So, I guess we can just chill a little and you'll meet whoever passes through-" She was interrupted by the door swinging open

A very tall man, only slightly shorter than Russia, with glaring blue-green eyes walked in silently. His light blonde, messy hair hung nicely and black square glasses hung on his nose. He was quite pale and had somewhat thicker eyebrows, though they weren't nearly as big as England's. A white T-shirt hung off his slender frame, paired with khakis and a pair of converse. The man quickly walked in the room and smiled softly when he saw Alaska and Hawaii.

"Big bubby Sev!" Hawaii squealed as she rushed over to the young man, practically tackling him.

"Freddie!" Liza's grin was wide and sarcastic, "Looking good!"

"Shut up." The mans words held a slight accent and were somewhat rough and mumbled like Sweden's.

Natalie laughed, "Everyone, I present the one, the only...Fredrik Severi Jones!"

"He's the oldest." Dan spoke up, "He was the first state to be admitted into the union."

"Yeah, he's _real _important." Jacob rolled his eyes

"Hush." Natalie quieted California before turning her attention back to the others, "We call him Sev, he hates the nicknames Fred and Freddie. He personifies Delaware, which is, like Dan said, the first state."

England rolled his eyes, "We _know_ basic American history."

"I don't." Gilbert shrugged

A loud, horrified gasp was heard from behind, "How could you not know anything about American history? You uncultured swine!"

Natalie rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk, Indiana Jones!"

The young woman sauntered into the room, smiling widely. She had long, dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that had a few braids running through it. Her wide hazel eyes held joy and laughter as she surveyed the scene, silently laughing as England began to bristle and talk about how impolite she was. Her ski had the same warm, light tan that she got in the summer and lost sometimes around February. Freckles dusted across her nose and faded blue jeans hung on her hips. She had on a black tank top and a camo jacket was wrapped around her waist because it was hot inside the house during the winter. Boots clacked against the kitchen tile as she made her way over to her fellow states.

"I'm just as cool as Indiana Jones!" The girl smiled, "I mean, that guy _is _pretty great. Then again how could someone with Indiana in their name _not _be great?"

"Very easily." Ohio snickered, "Everyone, this is Emma Hoosier Jones, also known as the _horrible and wretched _state of Indiana."

Emma gaped at Natalie before laughing and punching her in the shoulder, "Be quiet! You have to listen to me too, cause you know who's older?"

"Yes." Natalie nodded, "Me."

"That's right! Me-" Emma cut herself off, "Wait...no! I'm older!"

"Yeah, no." Ohio shook her head, "God, and you're judging them for not knowing anything about American history! They have an excuse, but dear lord, you're a _state_!"

"I hate you." Emma pouted as Natalie laughed at her

"Anyways, Sev, why'd you come bursting in?" Ohio ignored her best friends pouting

"It's almost Christmas. We need presents." Delaware spoke quietly

"Presents!" Hawaii squealed, "I love presents!"

"Yeah!" Jacob nodded, "Last time I got the coolest surfboard!"

"I got a new saddle." Texas responded to his crush, "For Alamo, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Jacob nodded, "That's your horse, right?"

"Exactly." Dan smiled slightly, "Hey...what's surfing like?"

"It's indescribable! I'll have to teach you how, and maybe you can show me how to ride horses as a thanks?" Jacob raised an eyebrow

Dan's cheeks flushed slightly, "Yeah that'd be great!"

As the states began to ramble about all the presents they got, Natalie leveled a small glare at Sev. Smiling sheepishly, the oldest state shrugged slightly and glanced at Indiana. Shaking her head, Emma rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I still think Halloween is better, but whatever." Emma sucked in a deep breathe and began to yell, "Shut up!"

When everything was quiet, Natalie smiled in thanks to her friend, "Maybe you're not completely useless."

"Maybe you're not a total jerk. Oh wait, you are!" Emma gasped in fake shock

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, I guess we could all go out tomorrow and hit up the stores. Have you taken care of assigning everyone a person to buy for?"

"Yes." Sev nodded shortly

"Okay!" Natalie hummed, "Sounds like a plan! Tell Lincoln, as he's always you're partner in crime when driving the bus."

With a nod, Delaware was gone and Natalie began to explain to the nations, "I think that's why the territories are visiting, we're having a bog family Christmas like we do every year. Anyways, everyone gets assigned a person to buy for because if we all got everyone a present it'd cost to much and take too long to open every single one."

"Hey!" Indiana blinked in surprise, "I guess you guys will be her for Christmas too, right?"

"Yeah, they are." Ohio nodded before smiling a little too sweetly, "Good luck surviving a Jones Family Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Indian belongs to <em>Shadow's party girl 96 _and Delaware belongs to _I am Earth_. So what do you think a 'Jones Family Christmas' will be like? Burnt food, ornaments flying, absolute craziness? Tell me what ya think! Also, let me just say, Happy Birthday to me! Yesterday was my birthday, so I'm one year older. Then again, that means I'm closer to being done with school too. So that's a plus!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please review, it'd be a great birthday present ;)_**


	14. Tis the season to be jolly!

_**_**Chapter Fourteen: Tis the season to be jolly!**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>The next few weeks had passed in a breeze, and before the nations knew it Christmas Eve had arrived. The nations had been dragged out before that by Natalie, Aaron, Sev, and Lincoln to go shopping. The stores had been packed with gift boxes, wrapping, Christmas goodies, and presents of all kind. The nations had gone and bought presents for their kids and the states they just happened to take a liking for. Hopefully, they thought, gifts could smooth out a few rough patches in the history they shared. So they had all driven home with a car packed with gifts and wrapping paper. Upon asking, it was revealed that the states went out on their own to get their Christmas presents because it'd be a bit weird if a bus just showed up in town and dropped some fifty people off.<p>

That's how they got to here. All of them were squished together on the couches and watching as America and Martha attempted to rein in the chaos of setting up the tree. It was a Christmas Eve tradition, according to Natalie, that the family gets together and sets up the tree before the territories arrive. Then when the four other members of the Jones family arrive they set around and talk, some go off to bed, some go eat the Christmas cookies that Gabby had made, and some go wrap or buy last minute presents. However, currently, it was like a Christmas bomb had gone off in the living room. Alfred and Sev had gone about a week ago and chopped down the biggest tree they could find that would still fit in the house. Just thirty minutes ago five states the nations didn't recognize had brought down boxes upon boxes of decorations and turned the house into World War Three.

"We _have _to use blue tinsel!" Emma protested loudly, gripping the sparkly blue, fuzzy strings tightly

"No!" Another girl with brown eyes shouted over the noise, "Silver or gold! It looks more traditional!"

"Shut up, Mary Lou!" A boy with dirty blonde hair snapped, "Obviously the tinsel has to be red!"

The nations eyes widened as the screaming match spread across the crowd, some siding with the colors others chose and some picking new ones. Eventually Martha stood up on the coffee table and tried to gain everyone's attention. After threats of no cookies for the next week, no internet connection, and no leaving the house the young woman turned to her father and gave him a pleading look. Laughing lightly, Alfred nodded and motioned for her to get off the table. As soon as she exited the wooden surface and was pulled back into the crowd of states, Alfred hopped up on it and raised his hands in a calm down motion. One state saw it and began to elbow the others to shut them up and eventually the whole room was quiet. The nations sat there, jaws open in shock at Alfred's ability to keep his kids under control like that.

"Okay, so this whole fight about tinsel?" America raised an amused eyebrow

"Yeah." Martha huffed as she climbed back up on the table with her father, "What _color _tinsel to be exact."

"All of them, of course!" Alfred smiled, "Let's make a rainbow tree, god knows it's big enough for every color we've got!"

Quickly, the states set out to work. Laughing and giggling at others as they got tripped up in the mess of decorative garland, in no time the tree was an explosion of color. Hawaii giggled on top of Dan's shoulders about how it looked like sprinkles. A state with brunette hair broke out the ornaments and there seemed to be no arguments about which ones to hang up, because all of them had a place on the tree. When every ornament was gone from their carefully crafted, padded spot in the box and on the tree, the states quieted down. America brought out another, smaller white box and carefully opened it. Carefully he brought out the ornament, which was a large Christmas tree with many faces on it and what looked to be names under the faces. At the very bottom in, in simple print, was 'The Jones Family'.

"Here's this years ornament. All 50 states plus Martha, me, and the five territories." Alfred smiled widely

"Dad?" Martha looked at him curiously, "There are only four territories?"

"Not anymore." Everyone in the room held there breath as America continued, "They found the personification of American Samoa. His name is Kalolo Viera Jones, his human age is three."

The room was silent. The nations looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing what just happened. America found another personification for one of his territories, which meant the population of that land was big enough to need a representative. That was a pretty big thing, especially for Alfred who loved his children dearly. Some of the nations smiled as they looked at the states shocked faces. Slowly whispers began to break out among the states, then the whispers turned into joyous cheers and laughter.

"Kalolo is a Hawaiian name!" Lily squealed

"There's another kid to add to the family!" Natalie smiled widely, throwing her arms around the two nearest people who happened to be Rhode Island and Michigan

"G-get off!" Axel shrieked, trying to push her off

"C'mon, Axe!" Aaron laughed as he hugged Ohio back, "Put the whole Ohio-Michigan feud aside! It's a happy occasion!"

"I guess." Michigan allowed Natalie to hug him and even wrapped an arm around her, cheeks turning a light red

"He's coming for Christmas, right?" A boy with short blonde hair looked at their father hopefully

"Yes, Dally, he's coming over for Christmas." Alfred laughed

Alfred hung up the ornament with a wide smile. His family had grew one member, one very important member. As he was handed the tree topper, an old and not so shiny thing he had used for as long as he could remember, he felt hope for the new year.

* * *

><p><strong><em>We meet a lot of new states next chapter and we meet all the territories ;) Anyways, American Samoa belongs to I am Katie Daughter of Demeter! Hope you guys liked this chapter, Merry Christmas to all! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy Winter Break!<em>**

**_Question of the Chapter - What states do you want to show up soon?_**


	15. One big American-Canadian family!

_**_**Chapter Fifteen: One big American-Canadian family!**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Right as the tree topper was placed on the very top of the tree, courtesy of Hawaii who sat on Natalie's shoulders while Natalie sat on Alfred's shoulders, the door slammed open. Some were worried the human tower of three was going to topple before they finished their task, but they managed to get the tree topper and <em>then <em>they fell when America jumped in fright at the sound of the door smacking the wall. Natalie screeched as she fell, closing her eyes as she expected to become a pancake on the floor. Strong arms, however, caught her as she was about to hit the ground. Michigan frowned as he sat her on her feet, Ohio frowning just as hard as she dusted nonexistent dirt off her clothes.

"Thanks, I guess." She told Axel shortly, quickly turning away to see what happened to Lily

Hawaii had fallen from the greatest height and given most of the people in the room a heart attack, however Sev had quickly caught her. Hugging her tightly, as he was the oldest and very protective of the younger states, he examined her for injury before letting her go. Jacob smiled and patted her back while Dan and Emma fussed over her like crazy. Alfred, however, landed in a heap on the ground. Raising his head slightly, he winced and rubbed his temple which had gotten smacked off the floor. Huffing when he saw no one had looked in his direction and we mostly concerned about Hawaii and Ohio, he was about to get up to check on his daughters as well.

That is, before a hand was shoved in his face.

"You are fine, da, Alfred?"

Russia loomed over him, smile in place as he offered his hand for America to take. Alfred, however, did not take the hand and simply shoved it away and stood up himself. He quickly rushed over to Natalie and Lily, checking that they were okay and unharmed. He then turned and raised an eyebrow at the short girl standing in the doorway with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Uncle Alfred! Just, um, eager for the holiday seasons!"

She was only a bit taller than Ohio, who was very short, and had curly light blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Her violet eyes were the exact shade of Canada's and sparkled with energy and happiness. She wore a white shirt that had a bright red maple leaf on it along with a jacket and a pair of jeans with brown furry boots. She was quickly pushed inside the house by a girl with wavy, brunette hair and blue eyes. She had a simple blue shirt on with a pair of ripped jeans and black sneakers. This new girl had very tan skin, much like Alfred's, and had a very exasperated look on her face.

"God! Just make my second youngest sibling have to make a trip to the hospital, why don't you?" She sighed, running a hand through her brunette hair

"Yes, I am sorry." The blonde girl frowned sincerely as she continued, "That would be tragic, especially because your health care costs so much."

"Oh my-!" The brunette threw her hands up, "You are spending to much time with Alaska!"

Alfred chuckled, shaking his head, "Everyone! I'd like you to meet my daughter, the brunette one, Nina Callie Jones! She represents the United States Virgin Islands! The blonde one is my niece Annette Williams! She represents the Yukon territory of Canada!"

Instantly the room was in chaos. France was crying about how his little Matthew had grown up so much, the states were running to greet the two young women, and the rest of the nations were just plain shocked that Canada had kids too. Well, they were shocked after they figured out who Canada was.

"Annette! You can't just go barging in like that, you have to knock!" Canada himself appeared in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed and face worried, "I heard screaming, is everyone okay Al?"

"Yeah, Mattie! Everyone's fine, Natalie and Lily just fell but they're okay!" Alfred laughed, maneuvering through his kids to get to his brother

The nations watched as even more young adults, all looking like Matthew in some way or another, entered the house along with three more people who greatly resembled Alfred came in. Then everyone spotted the very tiny child in a brunette boys arms.

"Oh!" A auburn haired state exclaimed loudly, "Is that him?"

She shot forward before anyone could stop her and grabbed the little boy out of the young man's arms. Giggling, Kalolo seemed to recognize that she didn't mean any harm and that this crazy woman twirling him around was his sister. Hugging him tightly once more, she passed him off to Alfred with a big smile. Blue eyes soft as could be as he looked down at his youngest son, Alfred smiled kindly. The child recognized his father immediately and threw his arms around America's neck.

"Daddy!" The little boy cried out, smiling wide as could be

Alfred could feel his heart melt as he hugged the little boy to his chest, grinning as he replied softly, "Hey, little guy."

The boy pulled back and stared at his dads face little hand coming up to grip Alfred's cheeks. Laughing, Kalolo pushed them together making Alfred's lips pucker and his face looked squeezed. The states around laughed as Alfred tried to tell the child not to do that, but his voice came out funny because of the way his face was being squished. Eventually the boy let him go, still giggling as Alfred sighed in exasperation though he was still smiling kindly. Matthew seemed to pop up out of nowhere, smiling wide as he looked down at the child held in Alfred's arms.

"Uncle Matt!" He spoke softly, "Can you say that, Kalolo? Uncle Matt."

The boy blinked up at his with wide brown eyes and cocked his head to the side in a way that made most of the room sigh at his cuteness, "Who?"

Laughter exploded across the room, some even from Canada's own children, Alfred's being the loudest. Kissing the boy's forehead, America smiled wide and said 'that's my boy!' as Canada frowned slightly. Seeing he had made the Canadian nation upset, the youngest member of the Jones family quickly smiled wide and held his arms out to Matthew.

"Uncle Matt! Uncle Matt!"

Grin on his lips, Matthew took the child from his brother and hugged him. Eventually Alfred took his son back and cuddled him close for a few moments, looking happier than he's ever been, before he passed the child off to the same auburn haired state from before. She gladly accepted him as her father went into the small crowd of his own territories and Canada's kids to greet and hug them all. The female state quickly made her way through the states, showing of the youngest territory, and eventually made her way to the nations.

"Oh, y'all don't know me, do you? Well, I'm Molly-Bell Eller Jones, but you can call me Bells! I represent the 46th state, Oklahoma!" She smiled crookedly

Oklahoma had a deep tan and icy blue eyes that popped out against her skin tone. He auburn hair was left down and free, going all the way down to her mid back. Her green and purple checkered flannel shirt was open, revealing the white tank top she wore underneath it. Her worn blue jeans hung over red boots that had a slight heel and clicked when she walked.

"Pleasure to meet you." England nodded and some of the nations followed his lead while others smiled at the state

"Well, everyone else has gotten to see Kalolo, so I figured I'd let y'all see him too." She nudged the small boy curled up on her shoulder who looked up with bleary eyes, his black hair tousled from hiding his head and trying to sleep on Bells shoulder, "I think he's a bit tuckered out though!"

"He's adorable, ve~" Italy bounded up to Bells, no thought of personal space and he leaned down to get a better look at Kalolo, "He looks similar to Mr. America even though his hair and eyes are a different color!"

"Yeah, I guess we all got some similarity to dad. Well, maybe not the adopted states, but even then they resemble dad in personality instead of looks. Jacob is sarcastic as hell, but he is a real kind soul. Dan, the idiot, protects family above all else. Alaska...well, she is pretty much dad made over except she isn't too big on burgers. She has the same shit eating grin when she's done something, though, and she always has that Hollywood smile when she's real happy. There are others, of course, but those are the only ones I know for sure you've met. Now, I'm gonna go put this little guy to bed!"

With a nod, she left the nations stunned at not only how much she could talk, but the way she seemed proud but not vain.

On the other side of the room, Martha frowned as she watched Washington frown deeply as he nursed a cup of coffee in his hands. Jason had seasonal depression, he was always upset when winter came rolling around. No one really understood why it affected him so much, though winter wasn't the only thing that affected him like that. All the rain he got in his state really brought his mood down sometimes. She knew he wasn't the most social state, though, so it'd have to be someone he was really friends with. Someone like...

"Amelia!" Her hand shot out, grabbing Oregon's arm as she walked past

"Wha-?"

Amelia was a very shy, reserved state despite her strong opinions about certain things. She had large, round brown eyes that were very expressive and could normally be read like a book. Her brunette hair was wavy and long with bangs partially covering one of her eyes. She wore a simple flannel shirt opened up over a white T-shirt and normal jeans that draped over her hiking boots. She blinked in confusion as Martha pulled her aside, but got the message once D.C. pointed towards Jason.

"I'll go talk to him." Her words were soft as she headed over to the couch her friend sat on

He didn't even look up until she sat down beside him. Jason's black hair partially fell into his eyes which, Amelia noticed, were a much darker blue than usual. Smiling, she gently grabbed the hand that wasn't holding a mug of coffee and whispered reassuring words as he leaned against her. After all, he was still the same kind, sunny boy that she was best friends with. This was just an off day and he needed someone to be there for him. So while everyone else laughed and greeted each other and exchanged stories, she sat there with him, holding his hand, and whispered about how tomorrow would be a better day. It didn't matter how long they were on that couch, what mattered was that she was there for him.

"Thank you." His words were quiet as everyone began to head off for bed

She smiled softly, "For what?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whew! That one was a dewsie! Oregon belongs to <em>MySqurl_, Washington belongs to _Rosemary1234_, and Oklahoma belongs to _BXE_! So, everyone who requested something, I tried! If your request didn't make it in this chapter, it should be in the next one! Next chapter, though, I'll give you a hint at what we see. More Virginia twins and England interaction, more Alaska and Russia interaction, Spain meets Florida and interacts with California some more, we meet some more of Canada's kids, get more Texas/California, we meet the rest of the American territories, and a lot more!_**

**_Reviews are like late Christmas presents! :)_**

**_Question of the Chapter - What would you like to see soon?_**


	16. A Very Busy Christmas

_**_**Chapter Sixteen: A Very Busy Christmas**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>The next day after everyone had arrived was Christmas. Spain sat by a very uncomfortable Lovino, looking down at all the presents at his feet. All for the states that he had fathered, including California. He knew the boy was very cold towards him, but Jacob was still his son! All of a sudden a group of several states, including California, made their way towards him. Raising an eyebrow, he still smiled very widely as a girl with short black hair stepped up. She had very tan skin and wide brown eyes, and wore white dress with lime-green, pink, and orange stripes decorating the skirt. She wore leather sandals adorned by multiple colorful beads and shells on her feet, and had a light pink jacket wrapped around her waist. She thrust the package wrapped in red paper that had snowflakes decorating it at Antonio. Beside him, Lovino began to glare and sat up lightly but calmed down as soon as she spoke.<p>

"_Papá España_? I'm Maria Isabel Jones, I represent Florida." She smiled happily

"So..." Antonio's eyes widened, "You're _mi hija_?"

"Yup!" She nodded, "These guys are too! Well, some of them are like your grandchildren, but close enough."

Antonio gently sat down the present in the small space there was between him and Lovino before standing. Quickly wrapping the girl in a hug, he was absolutely ecstatic when the girl threw her arms around him and hugged him back. Letting go of her, it was obvious she got he love of smiling and hugs from him. Well, America loved those things too but he was going to say she got it from him just because he could. He looked over as someone tapped his shoulder, and smiled when he saw another state that didn't resemble him as much as Maria did, but still looked quite a bit like him.

The girl was of medium height and had blue-green eyes that were smiling much more than her mouth was. She seemed rather stoic, but you could still see traces of happiness on her face. Her brown hair had blonde highlights and was pulled up into a high pony tail, though she still had bangs. She wore a plaid blouse and had tight jeans that her lace up boots were pulled over. Around her neck she wore a small, aquamarine pendant and a braided leather bracelet hung loosely on her wrist. Her tan skin wasn't as dark as Florida's but it still had a very visible brown tint to it.

"You could be my dad, or my grandfather. Really, I'm not sure, but somehow I'm related to you, I know that much. I personify Colorado, but my name's Alison Centennial Jones." She handed him a gift bag decorated with Santa Claus and his reindeer

Nodding, he smiled widely at her. They way she was tense it was obvious she wasn't big on hugs at the moment. Saying thank you, he turned when another voice chimed in. This girl seemed very timid, the way she stood with her hands together holding a gift bag. She had brown hair, wavy and slightly wild, that she seemed to just leave as is. She wore a long sleeved, blue shirt with a white vest over it. Her jeans were white and tucked into furry boots. Blue and sliver bangles decorated her writs and Antonio could see that she had a pair of gloves in her pocket. She had medium skin that her blue eyes really stood out against.

"Um, you're my dad though I think I take after my other dad more. America, that is, he's my other dad. You already knew that, of course, but I represent Maine. My name is Lily Isabella Jones." She held out the bag, looking down as though she expected him to hate it.

Spain's heart melted then and there and he quickly grabbed the bag before pulling her into a hug. He quickly let her go and watched as she said something about having to go see her Uncle Matthew. By this time both Maria and Alison had wandered off too, and that only left four states in the group.

"I'm Marianna Luisa Jones, but you can call me Mary Lou! I represent New Mexico." She handed him a box wrapped in blue paper that had little snowmen on it, "You're not my dad, of course, but you are my grandfather. _Mi madre es México_!"

Spain could have guessed that her mother was, in fact, his daughter Mexico. She acted exactly like Rosa does, not to mention she could be a carbon copy of the Mexican woman. She had shoulder length, straight, dark hair and wide brown eyes. She was deeply tanned, Antonio was sure some of it was natural like her mother, and she wore jeans and a blue T-shirt with converse. The was her chest puffed out, it was obvious she was very proud of her heritage on both side. She was a proud American, obviously, but she also took great care in letting people know of her Hispanic lineage too.

She quickly hugged him before pulling back and smiling, "Now! I have to go find where Martha has run off too! She owes me five bucks for downing that bottle of hot sauce at night!"

As she ran off Spain found himself looking at the three states in front of him, though California stubbornly ignored the nation, "What...What just happened?"

"Mary Lou just happened!" One of the states he didn't know spoke up

Jacob stood behind these two, who appeared to be good friends. The boy had slight shaggy, unkempt hair and a deep tan. Innocent brow eyes matched his wide grin as he handed Spain his present, simply put into a gift bag with Rudolph on it. He wore a T-shirt and jeans with a very muddy pair of converse. The girl beside him seemed a lot more old fashioned rather than innocent, though it was very clear she was demure as well. Her blonde hair was wrapped up in a neat bun with a stand hanging down on both sides of her face. She had wide, childish brown eyes and deeply tanned skin. The girl appeared to be covered from head to toe with a long sleeved blouse, jeans, and boots.

"I'm Ethan Jacob Jones! I represent Arizona!" He smiled widely and gave Spain a gift box he had snatched out of the girls hand, which the nations added to his quickly growing pile of presents

"_Sí_, and who is this young lady?" Spain asked, raising an eyebrow as the appealingly sweet and innocent girl whacked Ethan upside the head

She turned to him, eyebrows raised, "You've already met me!"

"He met you in the _mornings_, Liv. Obviously he mistook you for a troll-! Hey! Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"I'm Olivia Emma Jones. I represent Utah, ring any bells?" She asked, a small smile on her lips

"Oh, _sí_! Yes, I do remember you! I'm sorry, but you do look a lot different in pajamas." Spain grinned sheepishly

"Yeah, night time is the only time Kayla can wrangle her into a tank top." Ethan rolled his eyes

"Be quiet!" Olivia snapped, "It's not my fault I don't dress like a hussy!"

Jacob snorted into his hand, "Are calling Kayla a slut? She might have something to say about that."

"Wha-?" Utah's face reddened, "No, I was just saying I don't like-!"

"Oh, I'm gonna tell Kayla about this!" Ethan smirked_,_ "_Adiós,_ _papá España_!"

"No!" Olivia protested, going after him, "Don't you dare! Goodbye, _papá_."

"Yeah, fun fact. Spain had colonized most of the Southwestern states." Jacob snorted, "Mexico was responsible for New Mexico, obviously, and possibly Colorado. We're not really sure about anything with her."

"They left before I could give them their presents." Spain frowned

"You can hunt them down later tonight." Jacob shrugged, "Here. Olivia made me get one."

Spain took the offered present, smiling widely and wrapping the boy in a hug, "I knew you loved your _papá_ deep down!"

"Hey!" Jacob protested, trying to shove the nation off, "Get off me bastard!"

Lovino laughed out loud from his seat, "You know, I think I like him!"

* * *

><p>Alaska sat next to Ivan, ripping into the nicely wrapped, slightly squishy package. Her Russian father set next to her, smiling, as he watched his daughter eagerly open the gift. When Liza managed to get through the tape, she saw it was a piece of clothing. Carefully pulling it out, she ran her hands over the soft brown fabric. It was a coat, not exactly like the one Ivan wore as it was a lot more feminine. This coat was a lighter shade of brown and was lined with fur. It had a more V-neck design at the top and the buttons were white. She smiled widely and looked at Ivan, who seemed slightly nervous at how she would like the gift.<p>

"I love it." She carefully folded the coat and sat it beside her before reaching over and hugging the tall man.

"I am glad, _da_." Ivan smiled more naturally than she had ever seen him

She hugged him for a few more moments before passing him a large, wrapped gift. Ivan took it carefully, and gently began to unwrap it. It was a picture of sunflowers in a field, obviously painted in a very professional manner. He smiled softly looking at the beloved flowers he cherished greatly. He gently set it down and smiled at his daughter.

"I love it,_ moy rebenok podsolnechnika_." He hugged her quickly again

"I'm glad." Liza laughed slightly and returned the hug

* * *

><p>"God it's been busy, Matt." Alfred sighed, taking a drink of Coke<p>

"Yeah, I'd imagine. So, this is where all of you disappeared to? You got everyone pretty worried when so many of you didn't show up to a meeting." Canada laughed

"Meeting?" Alfred cocked his head in confusion before his eyes widened, "The meeting! Oh shit, we missed the meeting! I was so caught up in helping Martha with security and then these guys all showed up and...dammit."

Matthew laughed, "Don't worry about it. I took notes, you can look at them later. No votes were taken, of course, because so many of you guys were gone."

"Thanks, bro." Alfred sighed, "You're a life saver!"

"No problem." Canada smiled

* * *

><p>England stood awkwardly beside the humongous Christmas tree. Getting a closer look at the ornament Alfred had shown earlier, Arthur saw that every dot had a smiley face on it, hair according to gender, and names underneath them. It was even in order of oldest to youngest, so Delaware was the first one and Kalolo was the last. At the very tip of the tree, where there was only room for one dot, was Alfred himself.<p>

"Dad!" A voice with a slight English lit came from the crowd and he turned to see Gabby and Charlie coming at him full speed

"Here!" With a wide, excited smile Gabby thrust a large box towards him

"Calm down now, love. I assume this is a present for me?" Arthur raised an eyebrow

"Duh." Charlie muttered, earning a nasty look from his sister

"Yes! It's from both me and Charlie, we bought it together." Gabby nodded at him to open it, obviously impatient

Rolling his eyes at the traits his kids obviously got from Alfred, Arthur carefully toe into the paper. It was really pretty paper after all, gold with silver bells, but when Gabby huffed and told him to just rip it, he complied and tore the paper a bit faster. Was lay underneath the paper was exactly what it seemed to be, a brown box that was slightly too large to comfortably fit in his lap.

"You open the box." Gabby cut in

"I think he knew that, Gabs." Charlie snickered

"Oh, bloody hell! Shut up, and let him open it!" Virginia was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet

Shaking his head, Arthur carefully pulled the tape that held the box lid down in case what was inside happened to be breakable. When he opened the lid, he realized that was a good idea as he pulled out what was inside. There were several rows of tea cups with matching plates, all having a states name and picture that represented it. The matching plates were decorate similarly, matching the cups perfectly. The rims of the cups and the edges of the plates seemed to be lined in gold paint. It was obvious they weren't from the same set, which meant that these must have been collected separately.

"Between Charlie and I, we managed to gather up one from every state, though we had to ask Liza for one from Alaska. I know they're probably not as nice as what you have back home, but-"

"I love them." Arthur smiled at his children who grinned back just as eagerly

Setting the cases of cups back in the box, he carefully set it down and before he knew what was happening the twins had tackled him in a hug. Losing his balance from the weight of the two grown states, Arthur quickly grabbed the edge of his seat to regain balance.

"Watch it, you gits!" He snapped

"Love you, too!" They both chimed back

* * *

><p>Really, watching the craziness of Christmas was a fun hobby of Dan's. Hawaii always go a piggy back ride from dad, the territories always clumped up together and went around greeting states and hugging nearly everyone, and Uncle Matt and his kids always went around and passed out various gifts along with hugs. It was a comfortable chaos, emphasis of chaos now that the nations were present. All of a sudden, a very disgruntled looking Jacob appeared out of the sea of people and made a bee line towards Dan.<p>

"What happened to you?" Dan laughed lightly

"That bastard Spain nearly hugged me to death!" Jacob groaned, "That's what happened!"

"Awe, you poor thing." Dan laughed, "Wanna go to the kitchen and snag some of Gabby's cookies?"

"Yeah." Jacob nodded, "Despite being related to that lobster, she can really cook!"

Dan scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Jacob in a concerned way, "I think you're spending too much time with Anna."

"Meh, maybe." California shrugged

They began to make their way to the kitchen when Jacob caught something hanging over the doorway from the corner of his eyes. Mistletoe. He came to a halt, Dan continuing and not noticing Jacob had stopped in the doorway. Eventually Texas saw that his friend was no longer by his side and turned back, eyes widening when he saw what Jacob was looking at. Biting his lip, Dan slowly walked back over to stand under the mistletoe with him.

"Whoops." Jacob's grin was crooked, "Looks like we're both under here at the same time."

"Yeah, looks like it." Dan's cheeks flushed a light red

Grinning in a way Dan immediately related to a wolf, Jacob laughed lightly, "You know what that means, right?"

"Pretty much." Dan nodded, swallowing hard

Putting a hand under his chin and pulling it up, Jacob gently leaned down and pressed his lips to Dan's. It was brief, fleeting, and chaste. Not lasting more than a few seconds, both of them felt electricity fly through them as they pulled back and looked at each other with wide eyes. Jacob gripped Dan's arm and pulled him back out of the doorway before stepping back under the mistletoe and pulling Texas behind him. Confused at first, Dan's face quickly lit up red as he realized Jacob's intentions.

"Oops, look at that. Here we are again."

Jacob captured Dan's lips again as an arm reached around Dan's waist and pulled him closer. This one was far from chaste, lasting more than a few moments and only breaking apart for air. As Martha looked on from the distance, she swore upon every religion there was that if they didn't get over their shyness and get together, she'd kill the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If it's not totally historically accurate, don't kill me. I did so much research my brain started to hurt so I just went with it, okay? Florida belongs to Dame Rivere, Colorado belongs to SevenofSpades, Maine belongs to LunaLovegood'sBestFriend, New Mexico belongs to A Lily By Any Other Name, and Arizona and Utah belong to I am Katie Daughter of Demeter.<em>**

**_Also, if you're not a fan of yaoi, sorry! I am a fan of both hetero, yaoi, and yuri couples so there may be some of all in this story! I'll try not to focus on it to much, but it's bound to happen just a little bit because adorable couples are my weakness XD If you do dislike any of those things, I hope you can ignore it and focus on the story instead :)_**

**_Question of the Chapter - What scenes between what states would you guys like to see? Just some ideas?_**

**_ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR :)_**


	17. The Ball Drops

_**_**Chapter Seventeen: The Ball Drops**_**_

_**_**WARNING: I attempt sports talk in this chapter. Though I love it when my team wins (Go Buckeyes!), I still cannot speak the language of sports to save my life. You'd think after being in one full season Marching Band, I'd have picked up a few things here or there, but nope. I'm still clueless, so forgive me if I got any info wrong. I looked up the scores with what I HOPE to be reliable sources, so if they're not, please correct me kindly in the reviews. Thank you :)**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>Christmas was over too soon, in many of the states opinion. However, Canada and his kids were staying through the holidays to New Years, so they had more time with their extended family and the territories were staying for as long as Kalolo was, so they'd be here for awhile. Whenever Alfred wasn't holding his youngest child, which was very rarely, then Molly-Bell would be carrying the child around while he tried to steal her cowboy hat. The Canadian kids quickly warmed up to the nations, and they were a lot less hostile than some of the states, however the nations soon learned a lesson. While America was an over protective father, so was Canada. Of course, Matthew didn't threaten nuclear warfare and bombings, but he did have a hockey stick. For Germany, who still remembers how the Canadians fought in the World Wars, that was enough to make him weary.<p>

The days flew buy, and the next thing the nations knew, December 31st came rolling around. Slowly, with the help of all the states and provinces, the Christmas tree was taken down, as were the other decorations. No one could find the mistletoe, though Martha had a sneaking suspicion that either Dan or Jacob had taken it as a souvenir. Probably Jacob, cause he was a closet romantic like that. The decorations had been stored away in the attic, multiple states had quickly put the boxes up in the attic, or the 'forbidden room' as Prussia called it, and rushed back down in time for dinner. It had been a joint effort between Alfred, Matthew, Natalie, Gabrielle, Charlie, Annette, and Nina. The seven had worked diligently in the kitchen, starting a whole two days before the 31st while everyone else chatted and put up decorations.

Apparently, it was a tradition in the Jones-Williams family to have a huge feast before the ball drop. Of course, it was only called a feast because of how many people they had to feed. Well over sixty this year, what with all the states, provinces, territories, and visiting nations. Aaron and Sev had gone up to the attic to get more chairs to put at the table and Sev had quickly informed Alfred that it would be a tight fit, but everyone should be able to get into a seat at the large main table. Eventually, though, all of the preparations were done and the food was ready to serve. Trays of turkeys, hams, and other meats were brought out and placed at varying places at the table so everyone could get some. Bowls of mashed potatoes, corn, peas, green beans, and yams were passed around the table. There were also a few more national dishes as well, and the nations couldn't deny that Alfred, Matthew, and their kids had really outdone themselves.

Natalie was carrying one more larger bowl, which she took directly to the Italy brothers. Smiling sheepishly, she handed it to the two Italians and watched them open it. Homemade pasta, with sauce made of real tomatoes and not that canned shit Lovino knew Alfred usually used. Feliciano leapt up and hugged Natalie before sitting down and piling it onto his plate. Lovino placed a smaller amount on his plate and, knowing both Natalie and Alfred were watching him intently, the grumpy Italian took a small bite. Pursing his lips, Lovino nodded in acceptance.

"It's not as good as ours, obviously, but it's decent. Maybe a little more than decent, and definitely better than that canned shit." Lovino huffed

Natalie laughed a little as she took her seat between Emma and Axel. Alfred sat at the head of the table, Martha at one side and little Kalolo at his other. The provinces and territories were spread out across the table, blending in with the states seamlessly as if they were one very large family. Russia sat by Alaska, and Spain had Romano on one side and California on the other. Jacob was very adverse to setting next to his other father, but quickly cheered up when Dan took the free seat beside him. Hawaii had insisted on sitting in Sev's lap, the oldest state had simply shook his head and allowed the child to do what she wanted. Through out the feast she bounced between Alfred, Sev, and Dan. Lily really couldn't stay still for more than a minute. Canada himself sat beside Kalolo, as the shy nation had been booted out of his seat and into the next one by the youngest American territory who wanted to be close to his father.

"I think the football will be great this year!" Natalie piped up with as smile, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room as everyone began to devour the food, "Ohio State is doing real well so far!"

"Oh, I didn't know Americans were big on the sport?" Spain looked at her in confusion

"Sorry, I meant _our _football, not _your _football which would be _our _soccer...er, both are awesome though! I like all sports!" Natalie smiled widely

"Basketball?" Aaron looked at her, eyebrow raised

"Yes!" Natalie nodded vigorously, "I actually play basketball, thank you very much, though I must say football trumps all!"

"I like basketball better." Amelia, who sat beside Jason spoke up, voice soft, "But my football team is doing quiet good, as well."

Oregon was a very soft spoken state, but in the silence of the room filled with people eating she could be heard clearly. When the shy, brunette state saw the fire that lit up Natalie's eyes at the mention of a rival football team, she immediately regretted being heard for once. Axel shook his head, it was an ammeter mistake Oregon had made, and many others had made it when dealing with Ohio. There was one rule you should follow around the normally calm, collected state and that was never bring football into the conversation. If you must bring up the sport, it should be about Ohio's own team. Amelia had broken both of those rules in one go.

"Oh, really?" Natalie smiled coyly, eyes narrowing, "Well, my teams pretty tough-!"

"Virginia Tech kicked beat you epically, thirty-five to twenty-one." Axel snorted, "You're lucky your team has made it this far."

Natalie turned to glare at him, "Yeah, well I beat your sorry ass forty-two to twenty-eight, didn't I? Also, Indiana! I beat them forty-two to twenty-seven! Then I wiped the floor with Wisconsin, _fifty-nine to zero_!"

"You're still the underdog in the upcoming game." Michigan scoffed, "Alabama is going to kick your team into next week tomorrow!"

Natalie turned to glance at said state, who merely shrugged and pleaded neutral ground. Huffing, Natalie turned away and shook her head, "I have faith in my team."

"Have all the faith you want, but you're still gonna lose!" Axel snorted

"Says the one who already lost. _To me_." Ohio smirked smugly

"Oh, I'll be happy to see you lose, you-!" Axel began to snap, but was interrupted

"Well, I know what game I'll be watchin' tomorrow! Anyways, let's save the brawls for after the games, yeah?" A young man spoke up, a charming smile playing on his lips

He seemed to be quite tall, even when sitting down, and was lean but still had some muscle. He had slightly curly red hair, which significantly stood out against his tan skin. A light spray of freckles dusted his nose, and he had wide blue eyes that were obviously from America. He wore a simple, loose T-shirt with jeans and converse. The nations saw Alfred shoot his son a thankful look, glad he wouldn't have to send two of his kids to their rooms before the ball dropped.

"Um, who are you?" Gilbert asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow

"Tyker King Jones." His smile was lazy and charming, "Georgia."

England cursed out everything and everyone in his head. Why did he have to keep running into the original thirteen?

Sure, they were his kids, but most of them hated his guts.

The topic of conversation quickly changed from football to New Years resolutions. The nations heard, over the buzz of everyone talking at once, many unique things. They ranged from 'go fishing' to 'kick that asshole in football' and 'kill that shits dumb dog'. One girl who sat particularly close to the nations spoke up, seemingly content and happy at being surrounded by the chaos of her friends and family.

"I want to sub in a music class." She smiled like that would be the best thing ever

"You already do that, Ray." Emma rolled her eyes

"No." The unknown girl shook her head, "I've never subbed for a _music _class."

"What does sub mean?" Feliciano tilted his head, clearly confused

The girl smiled, happy to explain, "Sub is short for substitute teacher. I volunteer at schools a lot, mostly with the younger grades, and teach entire classes so I would be a substitute teacher."

The young woman had honey blonde hair that ended mid back, which seemed to have red tints mixed in with the blonde. Very curly at the ends, she had her bangs styled down to her jaw so that they framed her face. She had blue eyes and a slight tan, seemingly a mixture of America and France. Wearing a simple teal dress with a long sleeved brown jacket over it, her eyes shined with that same rebellious gleam that she shared with her father and many of her siblings.

"Before you ask, I'm Reyna Abel Jones. Otherwise known as Kansas." She nodded at them, lips curled into a slight smile, "Pleased to meet ya!"

"Guys!" Alfred shouted over the ruckus his kids were making as they chatted about what 2015 would bring, "It's eleven thirty! To the living room!"

Just like that, everyone was up and gone. Shaking their heads, the nations who had been stranded in the dining hall couldn't help but wonder what all of this would bring. America had a lot of enemies, if they ever found out about the states and territories then the kids might be in danger. Quickly following, the nations squeezed into the packed living room and mentally shrugged. Only the new year would tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the fail sports talk, but with the BIG game that just happened I figured I had to put football in there somewhere. Kansas was made by Naomi Fudo and Georgia was created by Guest01!<strong>_

**_Question of the Chapter - Is that little line about the states being in danger foreshadowing? What will happen next?_**


	18. The States Crazy Football

_**_**Chapter Eighteen: The States Crazy Football**_**_

_**_**WARNING: I attempt sports talk AGAIN in this chapter. Once more, if my info is wrong, kindly tell me and I'll correct it :)**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some of the characters are made by some really awesome people!**_

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Suck it, Axel!" Ohio yelled as her team scored once again<p>

"You're not even playing my team!" Michigan rolled his eyes at his fellow states stupidity

"I don't care, I'm winning!" Natalie laughed giddily

The visiting nations sat in the back of the living room, huddled on one couch trying to appear as small as possible. It was January twelfth and by that time, Canada and his kids were long gone. They thought it might be a bit calmer, with about ten to fifteen people less in the house, but they were wrong. It was crazy, the states and American territories were all crowed around the TV, some sitting but most standing. Alfred himself was coming in and out of the kitchen with fresh bowls of popcorn, even though most of it got tossed it the air when a touchdown was made. As one team scored, the was a particularly loud shriek coming from somewhere in the mix as the state jumped up so high they nearly hit the ceiling fan. Another state hopped out of their chair, screaming in protest though it was pretty much drowned out by hollers of victory from others in the room.

The group of nations had faced many things in America's house before, many crazy things, but this had to take the cake. As the screams seemed to grow louder and the game continued on, the countries began to doubt they'd make it out alive. A loud crash was heard as two states who began wrestling knocked a vase off a stand, causing it to shatter on the ground. No one else noticed, though, as they were too absorbed in the game. Even if it wasn't their team and even if they didn't really enjoy football, every single one of them got sucked into the madness. Choosing sides, trash talking, and even a few death threats were heard from the mass of states and territories.

"It's not a real football game in this house if their are no death threats!" Alfred had happily told them when he came out of the kitchen once more to give some male state the bowl of popcorn he'd just got out of the microwave. However, it was in vain and he had to go pop another bag when all that state did was dump the hot snack on another state who happened to be on the opposing side. When asked if he should try and calm his kids down, Alfred simply laughed and shook his head.

"This is the 2015 College Football National Championship...they're not gonna calm down."

So the nations we stuck in the back room, scared to move lest they be made a target by one of the many states. The only thing they had seen close to this had been the game on the first of January, Alfred had called it the Sugar Bowl, and even then not everyone had gotten involved like this. Only the states who had been fans of football and the states whose teams were playing had been present. Now, though, everyone except Kalolo sat or stood around the TV. Some were in it to support friends, piss off states they didn't like by betting against them, and some just really loved football. From the shouts that had been screeched in the past minutes, it seemed to be Ohio versus Oregon. Natalie was all into it, a small fake tattoo on her face and scarlet beads around her neck. Amelia, on the other hand, was a bit more composed about the whole thing. She wore an Oregon Ducks shirt and cheered for her team, though her cheers were quickly overwhelmed by the roaring of the other states.

England sighed, holding his head in his hands, "We're not going to get any bloody sleep tonight are we?"

"I would say not." Ludwig frowned at the ruckus Alfred's children were making

"O! H! I! O!"

"Shut the hell up, Natalie!"

"Stop being a killjoy, Axel!"

"I'll stop being a killjoy when you stop being a nuisance!"

"Okay, guys!" Alfred spoke loudly as he walked into the room, hands empty for the first time that night, "It's getting pretty late, can someone go up and check on Kalolo? I don't want him to be alone for too long, even if he is probably sleeping!"

"Yeah, sure!" Molly-Bell stood up instantly, "I've got it, dad!"

America smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair as she walked by, ignoring her annoyed huff. Alfred laughed and looked at his other children, who were already engrossed in the game once more.

"Who's winning?" Alfred asked, getting a glimpse of the game on the screen

"I am!" Ohio high fived her dad, then glanced at Amelia, "Oregon is doing good too, I guess. They could make a recovery."

Amelia smiled and shook her head. She knew Natalie was trying to be polite, but when it came to Football being polite was impossible for Ohio. It was valiant attempt, Oregon supposed, and she certainly appreciated it.

"Hey, dad!" Molly-Bell yelled from upstairs, "Kalolo's room is right beside yours, right?"

"Yeah!" Alfred shouted back, confused, "Why?"

"He's not here!" The state came down the stairs, "Does one of the territories have him?"

Alfred frowned deeply, "I told them not to get Kalolo into this whole football mess, he could get hurt!"

Alfred yelled to get the states attention, and heads snapped towards their father. Everyone froze where they were because America _never _interrupted a big football game unless it was important.

"Reese, Stephan, Nina, Julian!" The territories looked at him with wide eyes as he singled them out, "Didn't I tell you not to bring Kalolo down here!"

A boy with brown eyes stood up, "We don't have him."

"What?" America seemed confused, "What do you mean, Stephan? He's not in his room, you have to have him!"

"Does anyone else have Kalolo?" Martha stood up straight, looking at everyone worryingly

A ripple of discontent went through the group as everyone glanced around and muttered no. If he wasn't in his room, none of the territories have him, and none of the states have him, then where was he?

Alfred's brow scrunched up in worry before bolting upstairs, running as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again sorry for the sports fail! Also, what happened to Kalolo? <strong>_

_**Question of the Chapter: What should happen next?**_


End file.
